Soul in the Snow
by xKaminix
Summary: Sasuke grabbed my face and made me look into his beautiful onyx eyes. "Kamini, please. Let it go." Then slowly the space between our faces lessened and he gave me the most heart-filled kissed I've ever had. Then the dream cleared in a cloud of bubbles.- A complete face lift of an old story! I don't own Naruto sadly -.- M down the road, be patient ;)
1. At the Beginning With You

Hello Everyone. So this story I had once published in now being completely revamped. I started this story in my teens and looking over it there is a lot of work to me done. So instead of reposting each chapter, and it not flowing properly I decided to start from scratch. Updates will be frequent until I have caught to where it used to be. So please enjoy the story and let me know of any ideas or thoughts you may have!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: At the Beginning With You<strong>

_'This chair is stiff.'_ I sighed, and I shifted uncomfortably where I sat. I was in front of a man and was told I had to answer some questions. I held my chin up high and answered.

"My name? It's Kamini Yukimura, I'm not that average kind of girl, that you see walking down the streets, I'm much worse than that. If I told you my story you might be frightened of me. Well that's to be expected I guess. You see, I have this problem. Whenever I feel that my life is threatened and that in any normal circumstance there isn't anything I can do, I change. I change into something horrific that no one wishes to see. I don't know why it happens to me in the first place, it just does. So far the only way for me to stop has been to let me be free until I'm too exhausted to continue. Maybe if I explain my past a bit, it might help discover why I'm like this. It all started when I was 6 years old."

**XxXxX**

"Mom!" I yelled out. We were playing hide and seek in the house and she hadn't found me yet, and I was afraid. Normally finds me so quickly.

"Mom!" I stepped out of my hiding spot in the closet and took quiet steps towards the kitchen. The lights were off and there was no evidence that there was anyone else around. That was until I went into the kitchen and saw my mother on the floor, lying in her own collection of blood. That sight, that awful sight, changed me at that moment.

_Maybe that's why I'm like this now._

My face that is normally so happy and cheerful turned into that of rage and absolute anger. "Dad!" I had called out, but there was no answer from him. I yelled again and again and still no reply from him. That's when I thought of my father killing my mother.

My parents were once happy, but when I was born that all changed. My mother loved me with all her heart, but my father loathed me. He spat at the sight of me and had never spoken a kind word to me, ever. I still loved my father like any other daughter should, but I was still nervous around him. He gave me life and I thanked him for it. But, if he took my mothers life that was the wrong thing to do.

My father is part of the military in my village, the Village of Snow. Anyways, he is a jounin there and has killed many other enemy ninja and has not once cared about taking their lives. I've always wanted to be a ninja, but, not like him. I want to protect others with my strength and ability, not harm them. But if I have to take a life to protect those that I hold dear to my heart I will not hesitate to eliminate them.

I stepped into my parent's room and entered their closet. I knew my parents had weapons there. My mother was a ninja too, a very special one at that. I grabbed hold of a katana that was too large for me and some kunai and shuriken. I left my house. I was ready for a hunt. If I was right, I was about to kill the last person that I hold dear to me. That's when I decided to change my name to Yukimura, my mothers maiden name. I was called Kamini Mizushima, but now that name is foreign. I entered the snow covered forest and I noticed a blood trail leading away from my house. I had found my path. After following quite a distance, I found my self at a hideout. It was my fathers. I smirked to myself knowing that he was most likely here. I stepped stealthily through the lightly packed snow and made my way to a side window. I peered in through the side and what I saw made me gag. There, sitting on a couch was my father, but he wasn't alone. One of my mother's very good friends was with him. She was younger than my mother, I think about 25. But she was not fully clothed if you understand. My father was caressing her and touching her in the most inappropriate places. No wonder he had been gone a lot lately. I was absolutely disgusted. But this gave me the opportunity I needed. I snuck to the side door and went in without making a sound. I had practiced walking quietly, it paid off. I went to the room where my father and his 'special friend' were. I slipped out a kunai and readied myself for the kill. The next thing I knew was that I was up against a wall with my arms pinned above me.

"Well, well. I never expected you to come so soon. I guess you are my offspring and perhaps inherited some skill. But that's not going to get you anywhere." My fathers face was gleaming at me with the most beastly face you could imagine. "I should have killed you off a long time ago. I hate the very sight of you. Maybe if you were never born I wouldn't have had to kill your mother." What he said made me feel very ashamed. Was I really that much of a bother that my mother had to die? Was my existence so terrible that I was a hindrance to my family? But, with my anger as it was, my guilt trip ended fast.

"Mother loved you."

"Yes I know, that's what made it so easy to kill her. She never expected a thing. I just walked into the house and hugged her than... she died. It didn't even take my 10 seconds to get rid of her." After he finished talking he just laughed sickeningly.

Something inside of me sparked. I wasn't sure what it was at the time but I let it consume me. It felt nice. I felt power seeping through every pore of my body. My father noticed something was happening to me.

"Those eyes. You have her damned eyes." My Eyes? Did they change? But then I noticed my sight was in fact different. I saw things in a different way. My father's body was silhouetted in blue, and there was a line above his head that was very short. I didn't know at the time but it was his life line. The next thing I knew I was out of his grasp. He had momentarily lost himself in thought and I was able to escape him. To my advantage he didn't have any weapons on him. I took out mine and threw them all in the air like a barrage with my eyes closed. When I opened them I saw my father's dead corpse on the ground.

Then my father's lady friend walked out of the room she was previously in. She was still wearing nothing. Then, she screamed at the sight of her beloved man lying on the floor bathing in his own blood. She saw me and ran towards me in anger forgetting she was naked. I pulled out a shuriken and she immediately stopped.

"You MONSTER!" She emphasized the last word. Than she ran out of the hideout and into the cold winter snow. '_Monster, monster, monster_'. That word played in my mind over and over again.

My business was done. But, I had no place to turn to. Soon the whole village would find out about my parents death and most likely they will blame both deaths on me. So I had to leave the village. Run away and never look back. My past life was gone and it was time to start a new one."

* * *

><p><strong>Kamini meaning desirable and Yukimura meaning snowy village.<strong>

So I hope that this was alright. Please leave a** REVIEW** or **PM** me with any thoughts! Thanks :)


	2. No One Told Me

**Otakublogsite: **Thanks for the review, well I hope this chapter answers your question ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: No One Told Me<strong>

**x**

**x**

**x**

"So that's basically my whole life story, except for how I got here." I said to the old man in the odd looking hat.

I had been taken in by the ninja that were patrolling the grounds outside of a village. Konoha was it? Yeah I think that's it. Anyways I have been exploring the lands for the past 10 years, searching for some place where I could some day call home. Then these ninjas spotted me, and I guess I looked suspicious enough so they took me in and brought me to this old man they call the Hokage, what ever that means. I told him my story because Konoha seems like a place and that I would fit in. I don't know why, but I feel comfortable here. The entire time I told him my past he nodded like he was thinking of what to do with me. But the strangest part was when I told him about what happened to my eyes. He seemed more focused on me. I continued on hoping that he would believe me.

"If what you're saying is true, which I believe is, and then I must ask you one question". I nodded ready for the question. "Show me your eyes." I was shocked at the question. I've never shown my eyes to anyone, other than those that I fought in battle. But I did as he requested.

My eyes that are normally a light purple, turned a sparkling baby blue that seemed to be covered in a thin coat of transparent white, making then look like a big crystal. He marvelled at the sight of my eyes. I noticed the line he had above his head; I smiled when I noticed that it was decent. Not long, because he is already older but not short as if he were to die tomorrow. He was going to live for a while still. "You said you're a Yukimura, correct?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes"

"Fascinating, I haven't seen those eyes for over 20 years."

"What do you mean? You've seen my eyes before?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and no. You see, I was friends with your mother, Kukiko, albeit there was a large age difference but we got along well. I met her when I visited her village and stayed there for some time. We trained together, and spent much of our time together." I watched him as he spoke fondly of my mother. "She never told anyone about her eyes, except for me. Its part of the Yukimura clan. And you my dear have inherited the Kekkei genkai of your clan. That is a very honourable thing to have Kamini." This was new to me. I was never told about kekkei genkai's or about anything related to it.

"So what's going happen to me now?" I asked praying for the best.

"Since you're my friend's daughter I want to do everything I can to make you happy. I presume you're a ninja, right?"

"Well, kind of. I've never had formal training but I can perform many jutsu and I'm fairly good in battle. I've lived 8 years by myself and learned many skills. But if you could teach me that would be great!"

"Kamini, how would you like to be on a team with 3 other ninja the same age as you?" The Hokage asked. I was filled with excited that I answered the question a bit too aggressively. "Yes, yes I would!"

The Hokage just laughed at my out burst and I sat in my seat slightly embarrassed with my reaction. He dismissed me and telling me all the information I needed. He told me the names of my teammates and sensei and he even gave me a place to stay! I was right, Konoha is the right place for me and I think I can call it home.

The Hokage told me when the team would be meeting and that he would inform the sensei about the situation before hand. So I quickly ran to my appointed apartment, hoping that I wouldn't get lost on the way there. There were so many different streets that I became extremely flustered. "Gah! I can't be lost already!" I yelled out.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see who had done it. But when I turned, no one was there. Then again I felt a tap on my other shoulder. I looked but still nothing. This was ticking me off. If someone was trying to play a joke on me they better watch out. "Hey! Who ever is tapping me they better knock it off right now!" I used my super, but fake, angry voice to get my point across. Many people in the area looked at me but I really didn't care. Then a boy with bright blonde hair in an amazingly orange jump suit came up to me while rubbing his head.

"Sorry if I bothered you. I wanted to get to know you since I haven't seen you around before. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gunna be the next Hokage!"

Naruto, that name rang a bell. Then I remembered. "Hey it's alright, you were just trying to be friendly and I kind of freaked out. My name is Kamini Yukimura. I'm new to this village, so I was wondering if you could help me." I said innocently with a wide grin on my face.

"Sure! What do you need?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm sort of lost. I can't find my way to the apartments."

"You live in the apartments! I do too! That's awesome!" Naruto yelled in excitement. I think we are going to be good friends.

After walking through Konoha's streets for a while, we finally made it to the apartments. Naruto led me to my door and just as he was about to leave I tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"See you at 6." Was all I said and then closed the door.

On the other side of the door Naruto was completely confused. He didn't have any plans with her at 6. All he had was training. On that thought, he left to go to his own apartment.

_'Naruto Uzumaki, eh? Seems like an interesting guy'_ I said to myself. I was glad that I got to meet a teammate so soon. But what worried me were the other two. The old man,who didn't tell me his name, said that one member was a girl, I think her name was Sakura, and that all she thought about were boys, but she was very smart, but lacking in strength, and ability in battle. He than told me about the 3rd member. His name I remember, Sasuke Uchiha. I don't know why his name stuck unlike the others, it just did. The Hokage told me that he was a very shady character and that we may not get along very well. I guess I'll have to try and get to know him. Hopefully get on his good side. So I waited in my room until the appointed time, thinking about the team that I will share many dangerous and exciting adventures with.

* * *

><p>And there you have it, the 2nd chapter is up! I know its only been like 2 hours from the first chappy :p<p>

**Kukiko:** meaning child of the snow

I know, Ive made everyone a bit older than in the anime/manga. I just find romance to be weird with tweens… But you can imagine whatever age you want. I just made them 16.

Please** leave a comment** for me champs!


	3. I Was Going to Find You

**A/N:** Well here is the 3rd chapter of the revamped story. Man were there errors in some of my chapters. Cant believe what a few years can do to your writing.

As always ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I Was Going To Find You<strong>

The clock that was placed in my apartment read 4o'clock. I decided that this might be a good time to leave for training because I was sure that I was going to get lost again. I gathered my weapons, including the katana.I kept the katana because it was the only physical thing of my mothers I had left. I keep it with me all the time. I was glad I was somewhat like my mother since I now know that I have inherited her eyes.

I left the apartment with all the things that I might need and headed off. I was really excited that I would be hanging with people that same age as me. Since I left my village when I was so young, I never really made any friends so; hopefully they will become people that I can call friends. I went down a street that looked like it leads to an area of trees. An idea popped into my head. But sadly it was too late to be able to initiate it. My brilliant idea was to wait by Naruto's door and hope that when he comes out he would walk me to the training grounds. I would go back to the apartments now, but I don't think that's possible with my horrible sense of direction. So with that plan at the back of my mind, I went on the path that I was already taking.

I was taking my time now, not caring if I was late. I was actually distracted by all the shops and stores in Konoha. There were so many. Because I was so distracted I didn't see the person that I had just collided with. "Im sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I said while getting up.

All I got as a reply was 'hn' so I decided to look at the person that I had just apologized to. It was a boy around my age with raven hair and coal black eyes. He had a very mysterious look on his face. He also looked like he hadn't smiled for a very long time. Before I knew it he already turned around and left to wherever he was going.

I had and idea. I ran up to him and gave him a light pat on the shoulder. He was really warm to the touch. "Sorry for bothering you again but can you take me to training ground 7. I'm sort of lost." I said while rubbing my head with my tongue stuck out. The look he gave me was a confused one. Maybe he was wondering why I would be going there. But all he did was shrug his shoulders, turned around and said, "This way."

I smiled ear to ear. '_Ok I have to remember how to get from here to the training grounds_'. Trying to remember where I am never counts in the end. My sense of direction just really sucks.

The boy and I didn't talk at all. Not that it mattered, but I just wondered if he was mad at me for bumping into him. Would he be mad at such a silly thing like that? Whatever, it's not like I'm ever going talk to this guy ever again. When we reached the training ground I saw Naruto already there.

"Hey, Kamini!" Naruto said happily. He turned his head and said to the boy. "Oh hi, Sasuke." He said with much less enthusiasm.

What, hold on, did he just say Sasuke? That was the name of one of my other teammates. Oh man, he doesn't know that I'm on his team so maybe that's why he was so curious before. And if he's already mad at me, how are we going to work as teammates? Ahh he hates me! He hates me!

Naruto seemed to notice my distressed face and said. "Hey Kamini are you alright?" I nodded that I was alright.

"Okay so why are you here anyways?" He asked. Sasuke also turned his head so he could hear the conversation better.

"Well I'm not sure if I should tell you yet."

"Oh come on Kamini!" Naruto pleaded. and attempted to do a pouty face.

"Alright, fine. Since I'm a ninja and that I just moved here the old man said that I should have a sensei. I've never had a sensei before so I agreed with his idea. So he assigned me to this team, that's why I'm here. I am officially on Team 7." I explained to the pair and then grinned.

Naruto just jumped up and down in excitement. While Naruto was being a goof, Sasuke came up to me. "What kind of skills do you have?" He looked very unimpressed with my presence. "I don't want to have another person who always slow me down."

Ego much? He is getting on my nerves already. "Well." I started "I have a variety of things I can do. If you would like to see then, fight me." I gave him a little smirk with which he returned with quick frown. Then he also smirked and said, "Alright. Let's see what you can do."

"Hey Naruto. Can you make sure that no one interrupts our match?" I asked

"Wait, you don't know what you're getting into Kamini, he's an Uchiha. They are the most feared clan in the village." Naruto replied.

"So? Im am from the legendary Yukimuta clan. We too were feared in my old village." Sasuke's face seem slightly interested in the statement I made. "And that's a fact." Actually, it was a lie, but I needed to feel somewhat important.

"Naruto," Sasuke said '_oh he does speak'_ I thought. "Do what the girl said."

"The girl? I have a name!"

Sasuke didn't seem to care that I had even said anything. Well, I think I should knock some manners into this Uchiha!

Naruto than yelled "Ready, Start!"

That was my queue. I just vanished from where I was. It didn't even seem to faze Sasuke, or maybe he didn't care. I reappeared behind him with my arm around his neck with a kunai facing his pretty little face.

"Now I think that some girls might be sad if you got a scratch on you face" I said. "But I think it would be manly, don't you think?"

Than all of a sudden he vanished and in his place was a log. Substitution jutsu eh? Well I'll just wait for the real one.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

She actually has some skill, I almost didn't even notice her reappear behind me. I quietly stepped from the bushed and watched her. I had to admit she was a beauty. She had long wavy silver hair that reached to the small of her back and a small but agile figure. She purple eyes were what stood out the most on her face, even though she has full pink lips. My eyes lingered on her face for a moment but then I quickly caught myself and returned my attention to the fight.

I went to shift my position when I stepped on a twig. The girl than turned in my direction. I guess I should come out with an attack now. I ran out and made the hand sighs for Phoenix Flower jutsu. She didn't even flinch when he was my flames. I didn't want to hurt her terribly, well to bad so I cut my flames off short. Once my flames had dispersed, I saw the girl standing in the same spot but what was weird was that there was a bluish veil that was completely surrounding her. That's when I noticed her eyes. They were now an ice covered blue. I momentarily lost myself in her eyes. They are so beautiful. Eh, why am I thinking that? It must be a kekkei genkai, like the sharingan or byakugan. She noticed that I was shortly entranced with her eyes and she said,

"Oh you like my eyes? Well get to know them. They will be your downfall."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please leave a **review** if you think this story is any good!


	4. Unexpected What You Did To My Heart

**Chapter 4: Unexpected What You Did To My Heart**

**~Sasuke's POV~**

_'My downfall, as if' _I thought. But she is mysterious nonetheless. I stood there unsure of my next move. I wanted to see what she would do next.

"Sasuke, Kamini? Why are the two of you fighting?" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Kakashi and Sakura. _'Oh sure, now he shows up' _I thought to myself. Just as I was about to speak, the girl spoke. "We are having a fight because Uchiha is getting on my nerves!" _'Uchiha?_'

"Okay, but can someone wrap this up quickly we have training to do." Kakashi said.

"And don't you dare hurt Sasuke!" Sakura said. Sakura is so annoying.

"Alright Kakashi, I'll finish it up for you fast!" The girl said and smiled. '_I think she might actually be able to fight me. Those eyes, they may be more powerful than they look.'_

**~Kamini's POV~**

Little did Sasuke know that what he thought was absolutely correct. I began making hand signs that only the people from the Yukimura clan knew. As I was making the hand signs I looked to see what Sasuke was doing. He was just standing there looking amazed. I first questioned why but then I guessed. My speed that I do my hand signs is much faster than any jounin can perform. Plus the amount of hand signs that I was currently performing is ridiculous. But it was a jutsu to end any match.

I yelled out " Ice Style: Ice blizzard" As I yelled it Ice shards came out from every direction. They came from the sky and the ground. Sasuke had no where to go. He was completely surrounded with no place to escape. Just as an ice shard was about to pierce his skin, it stopped.

"Is that all you got Uchiha? But it was fun while it lasted I gotta say" I said. I made the ice disappear and Sasuke feel to his knees with beads of sweat dripping down his face.

_'So strong, I've never seen someone as strong as her at this age.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Well, well. It seems like Kamini will be a great addition don't you think?"Kakashi said.

"Yahoo! You rock Kamini!" Naruto yelled.

"I guess you're ok. Welcome to the team." Sakura said.

_'She's strong. But I will be stronger.'_

After all that everyone went into practice mode. I was having a blast. Actually training with people my age is really fun. I hope that we will all become great friends.

Once training was done we decided to go to a ramen shop. Naruto was so persistent we go here so we gave in at the end. I didn't mind though, I haven't had ramen for many, many years. I think the last time I had it was when my mother made it for me. She always made it the best.

Little did I know that I was making a very sad face.

Sasuke noticed, contemplated a moment for decided to ask, and whispered. "What's the problem?"

I snapped out of my flashback and turned to him and smiled. "Oh nothing" I said "Just remembering old times." By the look on Sasuke's face, he didn't seem satisfied by my answer. I shook off his stare and began eating my ramen. It was delicious! I practically inhaled it. Maybe it was the fact that I haven't had very good meals for the past couple of years. Whatever the case, I ate the ramen like no tomorrow. Naruto noticed my anxious eating.

"Kamini want to have a contest?" he asked.

"Hmm what kind?" I replied.

"A ramen eating contest."

"Naruto that's not fair! You eat ten bowling on average for a meal!" Sakura yelled.

"No problem Sakura. Back in one of the villages I visited I was crowned the Queen of Eating. You know why? We had an all you can eat food contest. After everyone had tapped out I was still on the go. I have a bottomless pit you see." I said while patting my tummy. Sakura just had a sweat drop on her face.

"Whatever you say." She said.

"Alright let's go Naruto!" I yelled in excitement of this battle!

Then it began. Naruto and I continuously scarfed down bowls and bowls of ramen. We were neck and neck. Kakashi had left because he knew someone was going to have to pay the bill. Sakura was there to make sure no one was cheating. And surprisingly, Sasuke stayed around too.

Naruto and I were at 16 bowls of ramen. I could see a distressed look on his face as he was taking a spoonful of noodles. "Are you nearing you limit Naruto?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I got to do this!" Naruto yelled.

I was surprised, no one has eaten this long against me. He truly is an interesting ninja. After another five bowls Naruto stopped. He said he was ready to explode. I wasn't even full yet. Though I can't say I have ever felt full before.

"Man, how do you do it Kamini?" Naruto asked.

"Well when I didn't have food for weeks I became really hungry, and when I finally came across some food I ate and ate. It made my stomach grow to this abnormal size. It doesn't seem to want to shrink either. But, its fun to be able to eat so much and not gain a pound." I stated. I heard Sakura scoff a bit in the background. Yah, every girls dream.

"Wow, you're so cool Kamini, but I'm gunna go home now, I think I might throw up." Naruto said waving goodbye.

"Well I'm out of here. Goodnight Kamini. GOODNIGHT SASUKE!" Sakura said while blowing kisses at the last part. 'Hn' was all she got from Sasuke.

"Bye Sakura!" I said. Sasuke made no effort to say goodbye so Sakura just left. "Hey you could at least say 'bye' to her!".

"I did acknowledge that she was leaving. I think that's good enough." Sasuke retorted.

"You know nothing of girl's feelings do you?" I yelled.

"I don't need to; they are a waste of time"

"Cruel."

"I'm just saying it like it is. Girls that chase you around day to day just get annoying. Its best not to acknowledge them or else they come out you ten times as crazy." Sasuke said.

"Oh I didn't know that girls did that to you." I kinda felt sorry for him. Always having to run away because some crazy girls are chasing after him. But it kind of reminds me of when I was young too.

"Uchiha."

"What is it?"

"When I was running from city to city whenever I went down the streets guys, old men and perverts would always chase me around trying to get me to do things. It was scary and frustrating. So I know what you're going through." I said looking down. I don't want to share that much about my past, especially to this Uchiha.

"You have it worse then me then." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have guys that can be really strong and sick minded chasing you. I have petty teenage girls after me. Be careful one day, you might get hurt."

What's this? Is Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, actually telling me to be careful? I was shocked. Even though I've only known him for a short time he never showed sign of having any sympathy towards others. But he's telling me to be careful, a girl that he just met today.

Sasuke was looking down. He must have realized his said something that usually wouldn't come out of his mouth. _'What am I saying? I can't let her make me so vulnerable. She's just so different from the other girls.'_

"Come on, Uchiha perk up. Hey why don't we have some more ramen?" I said.

"No thanks. There's no way I can eat anymore." '_I'm opening up to her. I've never opened up to anyone like this other than Naruto.'_

"But I'm still hungry."

"I bet you're always hungry."

"True, true. I guess I'll it a night see ya Uchiha." I said

"Sasuke is fine."

"Alright. Goodnight Sasuke."

I began walking away and I heard a faint whisper escape Sasuke's lips.

"Night, Kamini."

* * *

><p>As always please leave a review. <strong>If I don't get at least 2 them I won't continue.<strong>


	5. When I Lost Hope

**A/N:**

**Dear,**

**Bella-swan11:** Thank you for your review and the insight into the characters! I can't wait to dive into the past of my OC!

**Otakublogsite: **Another review from you?! You are fantastic. I thank you for continuing to follow my story. ^.^ I just hope I can live up to the expectations!

I would like **2 reviews** before another chapter is posted. Support and suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: When I Lost Hope<strong>

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

"Uhhhhhhg! I don't like mornings!" I yelled at no one in particular. Maybe to the world, who knows? I just know that I am NOT a morning person. I looked over and noticed that I had accidentally smashed my alarm clock during my tantrum. Oops. I have never had an alarm clock before since I never had a specific time I had to get up. I guess I'll just have to get use to this new life.

Kakashi said that training was at 8 and it is currently, yeah, my clock is broken. I set it for 6 so I have a good 2 hours to get ready, thankfully. I hopped into my shower and then got on the ninja outfit that was completely black. I wore a black strap shirt, black wrist guards, black capris and black ninja sandals. My outfit contrasted with my bright and silky silvery hair that I usually wore down which fell to the small of my back. Other than my hair, my purple eyes and bright red lips popped out over the black of my outfit. I smiled at my traits that were given to me by my mother. _'The Yukimura clan, huh, I have to do some more research about them.' _After I got dressed I went out to get some breakfast because I haven't had the opportunity to go shopping for any food yet.

Just as I locked my door, I heard a door a few apartments over open and reveal the short orange boy Naruto. He noticed me right away and came running towards me with his arms wide open for a hug.

"KAMINI!" he said as he embraced me.

I was somewhat in shock. There were two reasons. One, hearing such a loud voice in the morning can really hurt the ears. Two, it was because of the hug. It has been years since anyone has showed this kind of blatant affection towards me. It just left me completely breathless. Oh how I missed my mothers hugs! Tears started to lightly brim my water line and I tried to fight them back.

Naruto noticed my stillness and the almost tears that were anxiously waiting to come out. "Kamini? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all." I said finally conquering the tears.

"But you were almost crying?"

"It's, just been a long time since I've gotten a hug from anyone. I liked it." Crap, I shouldn't be telling him about my past.

"Well if you like them, I'd be happy to help you, after all you are my teammate." He said with his cheeks slowly turning red. I was so pleased that there is someone that can be so kind to other people, especially someone he just met.

"Thank you Naruto, I'd like that." I said with a beaming smile.

"So where are you off to?" He asked.

"I was about to go out for some breakfast... somewhere" I said while sticking my tongue out.

"Hey, I was about to go and get some ramen. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure, but ramen again? Even after last night?" I said.

"Of course! I love ramen! RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!" he yelled out. I began to laugh.

"What so funny?" he asked.

"You Naruto! You just know how to make me laugh" After I said that we both began to laugh even more. Eventually we made our way to the Ramen shop while continuing our hilariously amazing conversation.

After eating so many bowls of ramen, which I had lost count of, I decided to stop. There was no point in having a large food bill when I cant even fill myself up. Naruto suddenly spoke up. "So what do you think about the rest of the team?"

"Well this is just my first impression about them so don't get the wrong idea if I say something wrong ok? Anyways, I like Kakashi sensei, he seems pretty chill. Sakura is somewhat annoying because she's always yelling at you and continuously attaching herself to Sasuke. It's a distraction to the team a bit. And Sasuke.. well at first I thought he was nothing more than a cocky guy, which I think he can be often, but I think he has another side about him, like last night, he was different." I paused thinking about our conversation, he cant be all bad right? "But all in all I think I'm going to have an exciting time with this team. And you already know that I think your awesome Naruto!" I said finishing with a smile.

Naruto seemed to be soaking in my opinion. I wasn't sure if I offended him in anyway. But then he gave me his huge grin that I've so quickly come to adore. "I hope to have a good time with you too Kamini. Let's get going". And with that we left down the road towards the training grounds.

When we got there Sasuke and Sakura were already there. Sasuke noticed us, looked for a moment, than turned away abruptly. '_Grump_'. I thought. Sakura saw us and came over. "Kamini what are you doing with this loser? You are so much better than him." Sakura said with venom dripping from her teeth.

I was a bit pissed now. She has no right to say that about Naruto, and even less of a right since they are teammates.

"Sakura do not say that about Naruto! He is the nicest guy I have ever met! And-". I was cut off. My right eye slightly twitched. Cutting cut off while I was talking is one of my biggest pet peeves.

"I don't care what you think about him! I just know that he is a foolish prankster that wishes he was the Hokage! He doesn't have a chance against my precious Sasuke!" Sakura retorted.

"Sakura, if you don't want to get seriously injured," '_or killed'_ I thought to myself, "You will stop talking right now." I said calmly trying to suppress my rage.

"Ha don't make me laugh!"

"Sakura I think you should stop." Naruto said, taking a step back from the ensuing cat fight.

"I don't take orders from you!" She hissed at Naruto.

"Sakura." We all turned towards Sasuke. "Knock it off".

After that Sakura didn't say a word. She hunched over and sat underneath a tree with her head between her knees.

"Are you alright Naruto?" I asked. He seemed a bit down. I know he was just trying to get along with Sakura, but it must hurt when people treat him like dirt.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Kamini." He said a bit forced.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." I said and grinned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

***POOF***

"Hey team! What did I miss?" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled, already forgetting what had just transpired.

"Sorry, I was lost on the path of life." He said as an excuse.

Right before my eyes, I realized just how malfunctioned this team really is. Teammates don't get along very well with each other. And their sensei doesn't even know half of what is going on. Than an idea dawned on me.

"Kakashi sensei?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have an idea about how we can better our teamwork." I said proudly.

"Is that so? Let's hear it".

"Well as I was travelling I came across a village, and I was watching some of their genin train. One of their teamwork exercises was to have two members of the team be handcuffed or tied together for the entire day."

"Really? I've never heard of that method. I guess we will give it a try. So, let's see Naruto and Sakura together and Kamini and Sasuke together. Let's see what comes of this. I expect good results Kamini." With that he reached into his back pocket and drew out two pairs of handcuff. _'Why is the hell did he have those on him?'_ I gapped."Have fun you guys." He said smiling with his eyes, and with that _poofed_ away.

"AWE! I'm stuck with Naruto! I wanted to be with Sasuke!" Sakura complained.

"Sakura!..." I began, my face showing zero remorse of what might happen.

"Sorry." She said solemnly, and bowed her head.

"Let's try to have fun today Sasuke, if we can." I said. I hope we get along but with his attitude, I didn't hold high hopes.

"hn" he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pet Peeves felt really weird when I was typing it and it sounded so wrong. So I had to google it to make sure I knew what I was saying. Talk about an awkward moment.** Please leave a review, I would like 2 before I post the next one. Please no flames.** Helpful suggestion are welcomed.


	6. You Were There to Remind Me

**Chapter 6: You Were There To Remind Me**

So here's what been happening so far today. Sasuke and I have been handcuffed together for roughly about 3 hours now. I thought this was going to be an awesome opportunity to get to know him but the thing is, he hasn't said a single word. '_This sucks_' I thought to myself and scowled. We have been aimlessly wandering around Konoha, and I wanted to do something. I'm getting too bored for my own good.

Sasuke seemed to notice my face and miraculously, he spoke up. "Whats your problem?" He said as though he didn't even care if I replied or not.

"Well, you see, I thought that this method was going to bring us as teammates together more. And not make me dislike you even more." I said peeved at him.

"You hate me?" he said and smirked not even taking a glance at me.

"Yes, well not hate, just an above average dislike." I pointed out. "You have a stuck up attitude and you think everyone else is below you, that's why I don't take a liking towards you." I said surprised that I was so angered. I've never been this agitated at someone before, well other than my father, but that was for good reason. _  
><em>

"Hn."

"See this," I gestured, waving my arm up and down at him, "Is what I mean. You don't take the time to actually say something to someone so you just shrug them off. Well, get one thing straight. I'm stuck with you for the entire day and I am NOT going to deal with any more of your 'hns'!" I said while balling my fist so that I might not accidentally punch him in his pretty boy face. Uhh! He makes me so infuriated! Maybe giving him a good punch wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sasuke's POV~<strong>

She's got more nerve than I thought. I've been very curious about her since our sparing match. And if she wants to make conversation then I'll just ask her some... questions. I smirked.

"What's with the smirk?" She asked me curiously. Her rage seemed to have suddenly subsided.

"Well when we were fighting your eyes changed. Is that a kekkei genkai?" I asked. She seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Yes, they are my kekkei genkai."

"What are they called?" I asked somewhat curiously. She hesitated again. Is she holding something back?

"AisuRyuungin, well that is what the Hokage told me. I just found out what they were." She said with her head looking down.

"Do you not want your kekkei genkai?" I wondered.

"NO! Not at all! I love my eyes. They... they make me think of mom." She said and I notice her eyes began to water.

"Oh, what happened?" Am I intruding on her privacy? Well, she'll stop if I'm going too far.

"She... she was killed by my father." '_Why am I opening up so much to Sasuke. Maybe because... well it feels like he might be able to understand what I'm going through.'_

Killed. So she does have an interesting past. But I still am curious for more. "What happened to your father?"

"I... killed... him"

"You did?" She must've been pretty young. "How?"

"I don't know. After seeing my mothers blood I went to find him, and then... I killed him after I saw him with another woman. She ran away after she saw me." '_I have to stop before I say too much_.' Kamini thought.

"Did you use your kekkei genkai?" I asked her in a softer tone noticing her depression. She nodded her head. "What can it do?"

She smirked and wiped away the tears and giggled. "Well something that you're just going to have to find out." She looks much better when she smiles.

"Can I see them, you eyes? If you don't mind." I asked her.

"Sure" She said and one second they were a deep beautiful purple, the next they looked like a blue crystal. She looked above my head and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"You have a very long life line." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. I wanted to feel around my head for what she was looking at, but decided against it.

"I am saying that you're going to live a very long time."

"Well, I guess that is good to know."

"But," She started and pointed a single finger at me. "Your life line can always change with the decisions you make for yourself." She said and faced the other way. "Hey I'm hungry! Let's go get some food." She rubbed her stomach with her none cuffed hand.

"Hn. Aren't you always hungry." I retorted with a smirk

"True, true. But you must be hungry too!" And on the cue my stomach growled.

"Well I guess a bit." And with that I led the way to the BBQ hut. After being with her for 3 hours I already found out that she has zero sense of direction.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kamini's POV~<strong>

While we sat at the BBQ hut I couldn't help but think about our previous conversation. I can't believe I said so much to him! Why did I do that? I've never told anyone else this much before! So why him? Okay, Kamini calm down, it's alright. I think I can trust him, sorta. Maybe I can get some information out of him now. At least that's the right thing to do because it is fair that I tell him something he should tell me some stuff too right? My thoughts were cut off by Sasuke.

"Hey, baka, your turn what do you want?"He said.

I looked up and noticed that the waitress was glaring at me. Then she looked at Sasuke and had hearts in her eyes. GAG! Sheesh fan girls and, in my case fan boys are just so annoying. Hey, we do have something in common together after all. I think I'm going to annoy her.. hehe. I flashed her the hand cuffs and fluttered my eye lashes at Sasuke and then looked at the waitress. "I'll have whatever my main man is having." I said. The waitress turned around and stomped away. I smiled.

"What was that about?" He asked with and small amused smirk.

"Some lunch time entertainment. I thought that since we are together like this we might as well have some fun with it and annoy some of your fan girls."

"You know they are going to hate you right?"

"I don't care; this is just too much fun. I'm just glad I don't have any fan boys yet." I sighed gratefully.

"What about Naruto? I think he may like you." Sasuke added.

"Naruto? No way. Me and him are just friends." I said.

"Whatever."

A short while later, the waitress with the goo goo eyes came back. "Here's your food Sasuke. A fresh plate of rice balls." She smiled than turned to me and scowled. "And here's yours."

Sasuke simply nodded and I said thank you. Just as we were about to dig in, 3 other genin walked past us and a blonde girl noticed Sasuke and gleefully skipped over. Oh great, another one. Sasuke leaned towards me rather close and whispered. "Thats Ino, she's ten times worse than Sakura. And over there is Choji, the one eating the chips and the other is Shikamaru." Then he leaned back again.

Hmmm a new team, interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Man it is starting to get cold here. The only plus side to the cold is being able to snuggle up in blankets with a cup of hot chocolate.<strong>

**Please leave a review and Ill put the next chapter up! Thanks lovelies! **


	7. This is the Start

**Chapter 7: This is the Start**

Here I was, trying to enjoy a quiet meal when Sasuke when a new teams appears before us. My first impression of them was that a team couldn't look any more awkward together than this one. Here we have a blonde chick that's trying to show her body off... for obvious reasons *sigh* and then we have this guy who seems to be staring off into know where. Then there's this other guy that looks like he will be content as long as he has a bag of chips in his hands. I look towards Sasuke to see what his reaction to the team coming is and he doesn't seem too impressed by their intrusion. I don't mind really, this gives me an opportunity to get to know a few more people from Konoha.

"S-Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!" I rather loud voice said. I wanted to cover my ears so they wouldn't crack. She was giving him her most seductive look and then she finally noticed me."Who is this? What are you doing with this girl?" She said while twirling a piece of hair from her pony tail and gave me an obnoxious look.

"Hn." He said and lifted up the hand-cuffs. "We're teammates".

"No fair! I want to be hand-cuffed to you!" The one called Ino clapped her hands together and squealed.

"Girl! Chick! Person! Calm your hormones Sheeesh!" I said exasperated with this continuous behaviour. First Pinky now this blondy. I heard a chuckle from the guy named Choji.

"What are you laughing at Choji!" Ino said, having become extremely embarrassed. Choji quickly went back to his chips that he was thoroughly enjoying.

I noticed Shikamaru, the one with the pineapple hair, was giving me an almost calculating look.'_I wonder what he is thinking.'_ I made eye contact with him and he quickly looked away. I noticed the faintest amount of red tinge his cheeks. _'Ah, I think I know what he's thinking about know.'_ I inwardly hoped that I wasn't going to become a point of interest for many of the boys in Konoha.

"We are leaving! Ohh but not before I say bye to you Sasuke! I LOVE YOU!" Ino yelled so the whole world could hear her and blew kisses towards him. And then that team left. Shikamaru gave me one last lingering glance and left.

I leaped with my hand and slashed through the air.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked giving me a questioning look.

"I'm swatting those nasty kisses out of the air for you before they reach your face." I said with a quirky smile.

"Uhh... Thanks?" He said confused.

"I didn't think you wanted them touching you that's all." I said. I was trying to lighten the mood but no, he has to be all defensive and literal about everything! "Chillax, you're too uptight. You seem like something's going to jump and attack you at any moment."

"Firstly, I'm a ninja, it's only natural." Oh he got me there. "Secondly, I never know when a fan girl is going to jump me." He said, sighed and grabbed a rice-ball and gracefully ate it.

"True. Hmm I wonder how Naruto and Sakura are. I hope Naruto's alright." I said looking out the window.

"He should be fine. After all he did, or maybe still has, a crush on Sakura." He acted all nonchalantly.

"Naruto had a crush on Sakura? No way! How? " I asked conspicuously.

"I'm not sure on how it started, but before you were here he was always asking Sakura to go everywhere. But since you've gotten here his attention has shifted towards you more." Sasuke said then frowned.

"Well I hope he doesn't like me. I can only imagine Naruto as a friend." I stated.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

"You sure are comforting." I said sarcastically.

"I don't get involved in other peoples lives."

"But you asked questions about my past." Ha I have him there.

"Well I was curious because you're new, with a bloodline limit, and you were answering, you didn't have to." Crap he got me.

"Okay, so will you tell me about yourself? Do you have a bloodline limit?"

"No, but I will." Sasuke said extremely defensively.

"What is it? No wait, let me think. You're an Uchiha so it has to be... the Sharingan!" I said hoping to be right. I did hear about the Uchiha on my travels and also had my own encounter with one. I looked at Sasuke and noticed his face became contorted and angry. Did I say something wrong? Oh I hope not.

"Sasuke? Is everything alright?" I said while placing my other hand on his shoulder, even though it was kind of an awkward position. His breathing caught in his throat and he looked at me. His face went back to its stoic self, yet still held the slightest bit of tension.

"Since you're going to know sooner or later you might as well know now." Sasuke said maintaining his breathing and calming back down.

What is he going to tell me? Is it about his past?

"When I was younger I had a happy life with my family. But all of that changed when my older brother" '_Itachi'_ I thought. "Slaughtered my entire clan. He killed everyone but me."

"Itachi Uchiha." I said with a grim face. Sasuke's eyes quickly darted to mine.

"You know him?" He said angered.

"Yes, when I was travelling place to place. I accidentally came across a hideout full of strange people. One of the members there had spotted me and then took me to his leader. I talked with the leader and he asked me, no he interrogated me to tell him about my past, because he could feel a special chakra coming from me. Then when he found out about my kekkei genkai he thought I might be a wonderful addition to the organization. He said he would give me a week to decide if wanted to join or not, so he gave me a room to stay in. During that week I met with all the other members, including Itachi. Everyone was very different from one another, with different abilities and such. Anyways, Itachi seemed to take an interest in me and throughout the week he would stop by my room and he would ask me questions and try to persuade me to join. I don't know why he tried but I knew from the very beginning that I did not want to join them. So when I told the leader that didn't want to join Itachi became angered and he told me that one day I will join even if he has to force me." I said and I regained my breath. The memories of that time were flooding my mind.

"Do you still no where the hideout is?" Sasuke's voice brought me back to reality. He spoke in a low voice.

"No, when I said I didn't want to join leader erased my memory of the location of the hideout using a genjutsu, and then bagged my head and had someone take me out of the area and then that person released me." There was more to the story than that, but Sasuke didn't need to here this part. My mind went back to that moment. The person that dropped me off was none other than Itachi himself. When he lifted the bag off my head he tilted my chin up and slowly touched his lips to mine. I didn't make a single move and let him do as he pleased knowing that I had zero chance of beating him or running away. He only kissed me once and then moved his lips to my ear and whispered in a deep sultry voice. "Mine." I stood rooted in the spot and goosebumps overcame my skin. Itachi took a step back, gave me the faintest of smirks and disappeared into a flock or crows.

"Ohh." Sasuke said seemingly disappointed. I instantly snapped out of my thoughts of the past even though it was only half a year ago.

"I'm sorry, if I knew more I would tell you. If you ever need anything please ask me." I said in hopes of him getting out of his grumpy mood.

"Will you help me train? I need a strong opponent that can actually put up a fight. Naruto and Sakura are useless." Sasuke asked.

"Sure!" I said. Good, at least Sasuke doesn't have trouble asking me for favours.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone. I was wondering if people could tell me what they think of the story so far. I have a bunch of chapters ready but if I'm not getting any feedback then it seems pointless to continue. I want to put out a story that you guys like! Please let me know!<strong>


	8. And Life is a Road

**Hey!**

**fandomnizer: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: And Life is A Road<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and Sakura's Day<strong>

**~Naruto's POV~**

"Naruto! Just stop talking!"

That's all that has been happening today. I do one thing wrong or something that she thinks is wrong and she yells at me. I slurped my ramen a bit too loud and she told me to shut up. I think she might be PMS'ing or something. I did not know that Sakura was this annoying. I now understand how Sasuke feels. I can't believe I actually liked Sakura at one point in time. Now, I can't stand being around her. She is so annoying! This hand-cuffs thing seriously sucks. Kamini is going to get it when I see her tonight. The two of us sat down on a nearby bench after eating.

"I get it Sakura. Just stop yelling please." Maybe the quiet and kind voice might work with her.

"Gah! I'm sorry Naruto. I'm just so frustrated." Sakura said exasperated. '_Wow that actually worked.'_

"How come?" Good at least she's not really yelling anymore.

"Since Kamini has been here she's always gotten Sasuke's attention. I guess I'm just really jealous of her. I mean she's so pretty and strong. She's practically a perfect match for Sasuke." Sakura said.

Maybe this is why I liked her. She has this really sensitive side to her. I've always felt the need to protect her too. But now I feel that I can only consider her as a friend and a teammate.

"Sakura don't worry. If Sasuke isn't the one that you end up with then there is sure to be some other guy that will love you tons!" I said to her wishing to raise her hopes.

"Thanks Naruto I needed that." Sakura said.

I'm glad Sakura is happy now. I looked at her as she smiled but then it turned into more of a devilish smile.

"Ha! But I'm still not going to give up on my precious Sasuke! Watch out Kamini! Sakura's on the prowl!" I then did a face to palm. Sheeesh girls have such a one track mind. We got up and continued our walk to now where in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sakura's POV~<strong>

"Naruto! Just stop talking!"

Man, Naruto has been on my back all day! He seriously has to be the most annoying guy to ever exist in the entire world. When we were having a nice, quiet lunch at the Ramen Bar, Naruto began slurping extremely loud. I obviously told him to be quiet. I wonder how Kamini can stand being neighbours with this guy. Kamini, she's so lucky! She gets to spend the entire day with my lovely Sasuke. She better not pull any moves on him. But it's not like I could beat her up. She is just so perfect. Well not completely, this whole hand-cuff idea totally sucks! My thoughts about Kamini and Sasuke were cut off by Naruto.

"I get it Sakura. Just stop yelling please." He said quietly, that strange.

"Gah! I'm sorry Naruto. I'm just so frustrated." I told him. I just can't hold it in any more.

"How come?" He asked me curiously. How should I respond to that?

"Since Kamini has been here she's always gotten Sasuke's attention. I guess I'm just really jealous of her. I mean she's so pretty and strong. She's practically a perfect match for Sasuke." I wonder if I said too much. Maybe Naruto's going to think I'm just a jealous suck-up.

"Sakura don't worry. If Sasuke isn't the one that you end up with then there is sure to be some other guy that will love you tons!" Awe Naruto definitely knows what to say to cheer me up. Well, at least sometimes. Other times he is just a stupid knuckle-headed ninja.

"Thanks Naruto I needed that." I told him sincerely. But than I gained a whole new determination! "CHA! But I'm still not going to give up on my precious Sasuke! Watch out Kamini! Sakura's on the prowl!" Okay so that was a bit cheesy, but its true!

After that we got off the bench and continued our aimless walk. After a few minutes we ran into a team of genin. And guess who they were. They were none other than Ino-pig and her little piglets. You know what I'll just say it. INO SUCKS! There I feel so relieved.

"Guess who I just saw. You'll be so jealous." Ino said ignorantly.

"And who would that be?" I asked not really caring.

"Sasuke! But he was with some other girl while wearing hand-cu— HA you're hand-cuffed to Naruto! You're such a loser. I guess than, that would mean that the other girl is doing the same thing as you guys."

"Yeah her name is Kamini. She's really strong too." I said.

"Ha! I bet she's not better than me. And she's definitely not better than my Sasuke!" Ino gloated.

"Actually Ino, she is good. She beat Sasuke." I said gloating at her. Oops, I hope Sasuke never hears what I just said.

"Why are you siding with her? I thought you liked Sasuke?" Ino said staring me down.

"I do like Sasuke! I'm just stating the facts." I said to her.

"Well, Kamini is getting in the way and I'm not going to let her get to him."

"I don't think Kamini even likes Sasuke. Last time I checked her and Naruto were getting along together pretty well. Weren't you Naruto." I asked.

"Yeah Kamini and I are really close. And she lives in an apartment near me." Naruto said.

"Good as long as Kamini isn't in my way than I don't have any trouble with her. Later you losers."

Naruto and I didn't say anything. We thought it was best not to prolong any company with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this one was a bit short, just a bit of a break from our main lady. I hope that it was good! Please leave review. <span>More reviews=quicker updates<span>!**


	9. That I Want to Keep Going

**Review Replies**

**Bella-swan11: **Wow, how insightful. You're really looking into the future! I like how you think ^.^ Thanks for the review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: That I Wanna Keep Going<strong>

**~Kamini's POV~**

Sasuke and I just finished up at the BBQ hut and we started to walk absentmindedly around the village. I think Sasuke and I are on a bit better terms now. I'm glad. Even if he is an Uchiha he is not like the other one. Itachi just gives me the shivers. Sasuke actually hasnt been that bad with me, other than losing his temper, but that does happen to everyone. I wonder how Sakura and Naruto are. I hope Sakura hasn't bitten Naruto's head off yet.

"Man!" I said completely fed up with all the walking. "Where are we going? This is so boring."

"I don't know, and I don't care." He said abruptly.

"Umm ok. Did you want to train?" I asked.

All Sasuke did was lift up the wrist that was attached to the handcuffs which in turn are attached to my wrist. "Oh yeah. That would be kind of difficult wouldn't it?" I sweat dropped. I can be so stupid sometimes.

"When do you think we are going to get a mission?" I wondered.

"Hopefully soon. These practice teamwork things are plain ridiculous."

"Well sorry for trying to make our team more compatible. Sheeesh."

"Hn."

Jeez, what got his panties in a twist. He was pretty good before. Maybe the conversation we had earlier is getting to him a bit. He can be so grumpy sometimes. And I don't tolerate grumpy people whatsoever.

"Sasuke you're boring."

"So?"

"Entertain me"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"And why not?"

"I don't feel like it." He said all snobby like.

"Man you're a real prick sometimes." I told him. Now I am finally dreading being handcuffed to him. "Well do you at least know the time?"

"Hn. Its 2:14." His voice held some reluctance. I think he just told me so I would get of his back and stop bugging him.

"Seriously? Well this just sucks!"

"Hn. You're lying. You're just another fan girl that wants to be with me all the time." Sasuke said, his ego slowly rising.

"Don't you remember? I told you that I have a thorough disliking of you! Don't ever forget that!" I said a bit too maliciously at him. His ear only inches away from my mouth.

"Hn"

After that argument we didn't talk for another 4 hours or so. The silence was killing me. I actually don't hate Sasuke, but I don't take a liking to him either. The feeling is mutual is suppose. I wonder if I am even going to like him, even as a person.

We continued to walk around Konoha and we eventually met up with Naruto and Sakura. They actually seemed to be getting along nicely at this point, but who knows it could easily change...knowing Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke! And Kamini." Sakura yelled when she saw us.

"Hey Sakura and Naruto, how are you guys doing?" I said. Finally an actual human conversation!

"We're doing great! Your idea was really awesome Kamini!" Naruto said. He was pretty upbeat about the whole thing. Sakura wasn't even denying the fact but I don't think she would jump at the opportunity to do it again. Maybe with Sasuke though.

Well I'm glad half of us came out with positive results. Sasuke just isn't a social person at all. He just drags me down. But I guess I did put him on edge during our conversation before.

"So we have a couple hours left, what are we going to do?" I questioned.

Nobody answered. Its really hard to think of something to do when your hand-cuffed to another person.

"Hey why don't we go to a karaoke bar!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Hey that's actually a pretty good idea." I said. I loved to sing.

"I'm down. Kamini wait til' you hear my awesome voice!" Naruto said.

"I'm sure it will be great. Sasuke, I guess you have to come even if you don't want to, it's a majority vote." I said.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

"Whatever, lets just go." I said.

I took my first step when I suddenly tripped and my wrist accessory was holding my arm up. I glared back at Sasuke knowing that he hadn't moved in sync with me and caused me to fall.

"Sasuke! What's your problem!" I was quite ticked at the moment if you hadn't noticed. I took the ground to my face just because of this big shots attitude.

"I don't want to go."

"Well your coming anyways! The rest of your team wants to!"

"Well I guess you'll just have to take me their yourself."

"Sasu-"

"Umm Kamini, Naruto and I will go ahead we will see you there." She said somewhat flustered at the current situation. I wonder why? Anyways back to this thing that supposedly is a human being that should be capable of having human emotions.

"Sasuke are you sure you want to go through the humiliation of being carried through Konoha on my back." I asked.

"I couldn't care less." He said shrugging his shoulders turning his face away. Actually, I swear I saw pink cheeks. Was Sasuke blushing? No, that couldn't possibly be it. Could it? Then and idea just dawned on me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sasuke's POV~<strong>

This girl is so stubborn, cant she see that I don't want to go? Whatever. She has to force me to go because I'm definitely not moving a muscle in that direction. But she is a persistent woman, I'll give her that much. After turning away from her I looked back. At first she looked a bit puzzled but then she smiled and pounded her fist in her hand. What was she thinking? The next thing I knew her eyes changed colour and I was lifted into the air. Is using her AisuRyuungin? It must be because her eyes changed colour. I felt slightly jealous for a moment that she was able to active her chukka genkai when I haven't even gotten mine yet. I looked at her and I saw her arm up in the air and a blue aura was around it but it continued towards me Then it solidified into ice. It looked like a large ice arm was carrying me in the palm of its hand. What is this power?

"Hmmmm, you look impressed, am I right? Want me to explain?" Kamini said.

"Sure." I was trying to hide the fact that I was actually quite curious about her kekkei genkai. All she did was giggle. How can she be so happy all the time when she has such a burden on her shoulders? She was a travelling ninja for several years, it must have been very difficult. I just don't understand her.

"Well my AisuRyunngin has many different techniques which you will eventually find out. This one is **Ice Style:Creation**. I can make any form I want with my ice, even though I didn't look like ice before, but I can also manipulate it and change it properties like into water or gas. So it's like I control H20 itself, but Im more adept at Ice Style. I can make this blue aura into ice if I wanted to. Would you like me to demonstrate?"She said.

"No, I believe you."

"Okay." After that she continued walking. Her ice arm following closely behind. Though it looked a bit awkward having her arm up still cuffed to mine.

"You can put me down now." I felt guilty. She was using her chakra on me because I was being selfish and stubborn.

"Are you going to come without complaint than?" She asked. I nodded. I don't want to go but I also don't want her to use her power to drag me along. She lowered me to the ground and then the ice shattered and disappeared.

"Awesome!" The next thing I knew she took my hand and ran off smiling.

* * *

><p>Leave a review and maybe something you would like to see happen! <span><strong>More reviews=quicker updates<strong>! I actually updated yesterday so thats pretty quick in my books.


	10. Love is a River

**Chapter 10: Love is a River**

**~Kamini POV~**

Warm. Holding Sasuke's hand I felt warm and calm. I don't know why I kept holding it, knowing that we couldn't exactly separate ourselves that this point in time, I just did. I looked back at Sasuke, who was only a pace behind me. We didn't make eye contact but something about him seemed _off._ He wasn't giving off his normal collected, and mysterious vibe. Even when he told me to put him down he seemed to be acting weird. Was he actually being a bit caring about someone? I'll have to do some more digging to find out what really makes this Uchiha tick.

We quickly hurried to catch up to Naruto and Sakura when I realized that I didn't even know where the Karaoke bar was. I am an idiot.

"Umm Sasuke" I started.

"You don't know where you're going, is that right?" He sighed, finally regaining his normal composure.

"Y-yeah." I said while blushing from embarrassment. Unaware, I didn't realize that Sasuke saw my blush and he quickly looked away and began pulling me along with him, even going as far as grasping my hand in return.

"It's this way." He said with his head down so I couldn't see his face. What's up with him?

After about 5 minutes we made it to the karaoke bar. Finally, no more silence, and time for some music! I forgot to mention that I really, really, REALLY love music! I mainly sing and play the violin but I'm dabbled in a few other instruments.

"Sakura, we're here now!" I yelled with excitement after noticing the familiar pinkette.

"Alright, lets get this party started." She yelled.

I giggled. That line is such a cliché. This isn't even a party. Oh well, just as long as everyone is having fun I'm happy. Sasuke on the other hand, looked like he was downright dreading every second we spent here. I nudged his arm and smiled. He needs to lighten up. His only reaction was to look at me for a second then swiftly turn his head away. Oh well, I tried. Naruto seems pretty pumped and so does Sakura. So screw Sasuke, he can be the party pooper for all I care!

"So who is going to go first?" I questioned.

"Let's spin the wheel with out names on it." Naruto said. There was a wheel placed on the wall beside the screen that had our names written on it. He went up to the wheel and spun it. It went around and around and it slowed down. Just as it was about to land on me it continued to move and it landed on Sakura.

"Woohoo! Im first! Too bad the best has to go right away." She said is a cocky attitude. She went up to the stage with Naruto trailing behind her and he sat on a stool.

I bet she is going to sing a love song which will obviously be dedicated to our one and only raven-haired boy.

"This song is for someone special to me." Sakura said and blushed. Ha, of course.

The music began to start and I recognized the song immediately. Wow, there actually exists someone that would sing a song with their name in it. I never expected for this day to come. Sakura began singing the song Sakura Kiss. It's normally an okay song to listen to, not like I would put it on repeat or anything.

Kiss, Kiss

Fall in love

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I see you come,

I watch you go, you never seem to leave me though

So is this love or hate we'll see

You're makin' me crazy

Inside my dreams,

You're all I see,

Well, all I see are you and me

Lady, maybe a host

I find I really don't mind

If I had to choose a rose

From this garden of romance,

Maybe we could take this chance

Maybe you're my love

And I would like to find

A hand like a hand like yours to take mine,

And with one kiss

We can stop time and I'd fall in love with you

Tomorrow's far away,

Let's place our hope in today

Just you and me,

In a beautiful Spring

And we'll always fall in love

AGAIN!

Hey! Hey!

Maybe you're my love!

The deed is done. Ya. So she totally destroyed the song. She added way too much of her own pop and made it a disaster. It kinda felt like my ears popped, like how you go up really high and your ears feel funny. That's what I'm feeling. And poor Naruto, he had to sit beside her and hear all of that so closely.

"Good job Sakura." I said. I didn't want to strain our team anymore than it previously was. My smile twitching.

"Thanks Kamini." She said and spun the wheel again than lead Naruto to a couch to sit.

"Don't tell me you actually liked that." Sasuke whispered in my ear. Wow, he actually made his own move to talk to me.

"No. I hated it." I said in reply.

Sasuke chuckled. We both looked up at the wheel and saw that it landed on me. Yes! Okay, what song should I do? Aha! I've got the perfect one. I stood up and led Sasuke to the stage and he sat down on the same stool as Naruto.

The piano began playing and I slowly found the emotion that I needed for this song. This song spoke to me.

Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day, is as if I play apart

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I can not fool

My heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I have to

Hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that i'm

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must

Be free to fly

That burns with a need

To know the reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think

How we feel

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that i'm

Someone else

For all time

When will my reflections show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflections show

Who I am inside?

I hummed a bit as the song slowly faded. I looked up to see the faces of my teammates. Naruto and Sakura had their mouths gaped open. I looked down to Sasuke and he quickly looked away with red cheeks. I also blushed from the thought of him blushing because of my singing.

"You're a good singer." Sasuke muttered, restraining himself from looking at me.

"T-thanks" I managed to say. I spun the wheel before the both of us sat back down. Next up was Naruto and the look on his face meant that he was ready to sing. I wonder what kind of music Naruto listens to. Just then a funky sliding guitar came on for the intro.

In the time of chimpanzees, I was a monkey

Butane in my veins and I'm out to cut the junkie

With the plastic eyeballs, spray paint the vegetables

Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose

Kill the headlights and put it in neutral

Stock car flamin' with a loser in the cruise control

Baby's in Reno with the Vitamin D

Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love seat

Someone came in sayin' I'm insane to complain

About a shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt

Don't believe everything that you breathe

You get a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve

So shave your face with some mace in the dark

Savin' all your food stamps and burnin' down the trailer park

Yo, cut it

Soy un perdedor

I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill me?

(Double barrel buckshot)

Soy un perdedor

I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?

Forces of evil on a bozo nightmare

Ban all the music with a phony gas chamber

'Cause one's got a weasel and the other's got a flag

One's on the pole, shove the other in a bag

With the rerun shows and the cocaine nose-job

The daytime crap of the folksinger slob

He hung himself with a guitar string

A slab of turkey neck and it's hangin' from a pigeon wing

You can't write if you can't relate

Trade the cash for the beef, for the body, for the hate

And my time is a piece of wax fallin' on a termite

That's chokin' on the splinters

Soy un perdedor

I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?

(Get crazy with the cheese whiz)

Soy un perdedor

I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?

(Drive-by body pierce)

Yo, bring it on down

I'm a driver, I'm a winner

Things are gonna change, I can feel it

Soy un perdedor

I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?

(I can't believe you)

Soy un perdedor

I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?

Soy un perdedor

I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?

(Sprechen sie Deutsche, baby)

Soy un perdedor

I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill me?

(Know what I'm sayin'?)

Th-that was such a weird song. But Naruto did a really good job. I never would have pegged him to be a good singer.

"Naruto you're not a loser! That was great" I yelled happily at him and clapped my hands.

"Thanks Kamini." Naruto said scratching his head and his cheeks slightly became tinted.

Sasuke then leaned into me. "I know you like Naruto, just admit it." Just because I complimented him he came to that conclusion?

"I do not!" I yelled back in his ear. "Sheeesh you don't have to yell." He grunted and rubbed his ear.

"You don't, what, Kamini?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I replied acting as if nothing even happened.

"Well I guess Sasuke is up now." Sakura proclaimed.

"I'm not singing." Sasuke stated.

"Oh come on Sasuke it'll be fun." I stated.

"No way"

"I'll even do a duet with you."

"No."

"Fine. But I will get you to sing Uchiha, someday." I stated.

After that, we all continued to sing more songs, except the Great Uchiha of course. Naruto and I did a duet together and it was so much fun. The entire time Sasuke was a grump. And after all, he was trying to confirm that Naruto and I had a thing. He is so stubborn. Cant he just believe me? Oh well, the night was fun and I have come to the conclusion that this is going to be the best team ever, regardless of the major malfunctions.

* * *

><p><strong>More Reviews= Quicker Updates! <strong>

**Well I hope that wasn't too terribly cheesey. And I also want to say that I don't hate Sakura, I just don't ****ship her and Sasuke. Im not going to make her out as a terrible person either, just a bit wacky, maybe... THANKS! 3**


	11. I Wanna Keep Flowing

**Sky Hatake: **Yea, I wanted to through that little bit of Itachi in their incase I needed some extra plots ideas! What a twist :P

**Bella-Swan11: **Insightful as always :)

Once again, thanks for your reviews. Love you all 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: I Wanna Keep Flowing<strong>

When we came out of the karaoke bar it was dark. It was pretty late already not many places were open still, other than bars and clubs and some convenience stores. The street lights were on and few bodies moved around the streets. It wasn't that cold out, though the wind was a bit brisk. I noticed my teammates give a quick shiver from the oncoming breeze. I giggled. I wasn't as nearly affected by the cold. After all I was from the Village of Snow. Memories of my first home plagued me. Some were fond memories, which usually included my mom, others not so great. Part of me never forgave myself for what I had done. Almost every night for the first 2 years I would wake up and I would have tears streaming down my face. I tried to hide my depressing emotions most of the time, especially when I was around other people. Here, they didn't need another emotionless person like Sasuke to be around. Even though our problems were somewhat similar. I don't want to be a burden on my friends. I stretched my free arm in the air and took a deep breath, shaking off any of the nasty memories that lingered. I looked around the dark street. What were we going to do next?

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in a poof out of the darkness causing me to come out of my rather disheartened memories.

"About time, Kakashi-sensei, now can you undo us?" Naruto pleaded. Sakura looked just as desperate and had her and Narutos cuffed hands stretched outwards.

"How do I know that your teamwork is up to par?" He questioned, raising his visible eyebrow.

"Is anyone here dead?" I looked around. "Didn't think so." I gave him with a sarcastic grin.

"Hmm, I suppose, alright." Then Kakashi came to each pair and uncuffed us. "Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds for a mission."

"Oh poor wrist! I have treated you so badly! I shall be sure to take good care of you when we get home." I then slightly kissed my wrist.

"Freak."

"What was that Uchiha?" I said mockingly glaring at him.

"Nobody's dead yet but at this rate someone will be." Kakashi said and sighed. _'This team is so hopeless. Skilled yes, but, stupid._' He thought to himself. Then Kakashi poofed away.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going home." Sakura said letting out a heavy sigh. "Bye Sasuke! Bye Kamini!"

"Wait Sakura I'll walk you home!" Naruto yelled toward the teammate that he seemed completely infatuated with.

"No way! I just spent the whole day with you!" Sakura said stomping off. Naruto continued perusing her and soon they both were out of sight. All that was left was me and Uchiha.

"Well I'm out, later Uchiha." I said and gave him a farewell salute.

Just as I turned around and took my first few steps in the direction that I hoped was my house Sasuke spoke.

"Let me walk you home, I bet you don't even know the way there."

"What is this? Is the great Sasuke Uchiha helping little old me?" I said while putting my index finger to my lips and giving him googoo eyes. Inside I was laughing my butt off. Although I was a bit shocked that he would offer his help to get me home.

"No, not really." '_I don't really know what compelled me to even want to walk her home.' _Sasuke thought.

"Well its fine with me. I don't think it's every day that the marvellous Uchiha acts this way." I began walking the way I started earlier. I looked behind me to see that Uchiha hadn't even started moving. "Hey aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I would, but you're going the wrong way." He said with a deep exasperated sigh.

"Ha-ha oh." I scratched the back of me head and walked over to Sasuke. He gave me this look that I just couldn't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sasuke's POV~<strong>

"What's with the weird look Uchiha?" She asked.

Again with the Uchiha? Man, why can't she just call me Sasuke. Her saying Uchiha just doesn't suit her for some reason. But when I think about it, I don't think I've even called her by name yet. Maybe that's the reason.

"Hello? Anyone there, Uchiha?" She asked while waving her hand in front of my face.

I quickly caught her hand.

"Don't call me Uchiha." I said finally.

"Is that all? Well I'm not going to call you by your name. You have to prove your friendship to me first." On the inside Kamini was just pulling his leg having such a fun time making him upset. On the other hand if he wanted her to call him by his name so much he will just have to act nicer.

"And how do you propose I do that?" I wondered. She is such a hassle. I don't know why I give her this attention.

"Well for one: lighten up a bit. I don't get along with grumps very well. And two: let's start our one-on-one training tomorrow." She said happily.

That's all? Her conditions aren't that bad. Although my mood is rather permanent but I guess I can try a bit.

"Alright deal." I said giving her a smirk.

"Awesome thanks Sasuke. With more smirks like that you'll have a nickname in no time." She giggled. She does look better when she smiles.

"Let's go." I said grabbing her wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kamini's POV~<strong>

Sasuke eventually let go and I started up a conversation about the Karaoke bar.

"It was so much fun. Naruto by far did the funniest song. Sakura totally annihilated her song. All in all it was great."

"Yeah I agree, but what I wanna know was what the hidden meaning was behind your song. Reflection was it? It sounded as if you were a split person."

He hit the nail on the head with that one.

"Do I have to tell you everything about me?" I asked him. I was getting rather ticked off with his interrogation and him being rather insightful.

"Hn." There he goes again. I get mad at him for one thing and he acts like I'm the bad guy? No way!

"Uchiha! Stop, I don't go prying into to your part 24/7 so stop being so inquisitive about mine!" One thing I hate is a person not getting the picture. If I say something once I don't want to repeat myself again. But if I want to get along with him I'll have to be somewhat lenient."Please, Sasuke. Right now I'm still a bit confused. Maybe someday I'll let you in on a few more of my secrets. But for now I need my space."

"Alright. I didn't mean to pry." Sasuke said rather monotonously.

After that little ordeal, Sasuke and I walked to my apartment. I told him that he didn't have to walk me to my door, but he insisted stating that this was his method of apology. I accepted it, seeing as Sasuke probably doesn't apologize frequently. We said our goodbyes and I headed in for a nice sleep. Little did I know, nightmares were to come.

* * *

><p><span><strong>More reviews= Quicker Update<strong>


	12. Life is a Road Now and Forever

**Sky Hatake: **JEEEE thanks! Both of us are doing out best** 3**

**fandomnizer: **I shall and thank you ;)

**Bella-swan11: **I love how you are reading into the duo and how they are feeling towards one another and what sort of conflicts there might be and other scenarios! THANKS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Life is a Road Now and Forever<strong>

Blood. This red substance that can stain your hands a hideously yet, enticing ruby red. Splatters were scattered all over the walls. It seemed as if the room was painted red, but it wasn't paint. The once bare white walls were covered with the blood of a human. But who's? I travelled out of the room and into a hallway. I paused at the sight before me. It took me a few minutes to register that I was in fact where I thought I was. I was at the one place in the world that I despised and feared the most. My father's hideout. There, I found the remains of my father on the floor.

When I was younger I just killed him and left. I never really considered what had happened to the body afterwards. But, I look and see his lifeless body sprawled on the floor, completely and utterly mangled. Had I really killed him with such fervour? And worse, my own father. I couldn't change anything, no I can't change anything. It's just the way I am. There is a secret within the AisuRyuungin, which I didn't know at the time. It's like it makes me bipolar and I can hardly even control myself, but most of the time I cant.

All of a sudden I saw a flash of movement outside the window nearest to me. It was human, I was 100% sure of that. Who? Who would be lurking around a place so secluded as this? Unless it was a person that knew where they were going and came here often enough.

I swiftly went to open the door but my hand just fazed through it. Maybe it's because I am in a dream. This was just all so real. I put such thoughts at the back of my mind and continued after the suspect at hand. I caught sight of the person and it turned out to be a young boy. He would have been roughly my age at the time when I killed my father. He was cute looking, for a little kid and had brown hair and blue eyes. He saw me for a moment and took off into he woods. Wait, did he witness me killing my father in my monstrous state? If so, what was his connection to this place?

So many questions swam through my head and my dream began to swirl. The white snow became every colour of the rainbow and then my mind came back to reality and I opened my eyes to my room and my ears were ringing with the sound of my alarm clock. '_Phew, that was all just a nasty dream._' I shook my head, doing my best to clear out any thoughts of the dream/nightmare that I had.

I headed off to the training grounds where we were supposed to meet Kakashi. Somehow I miraculously found my way to the training ground with only making 2 wrongs turns. I came up the hill and saw Naruto. He was standing on a branch and spotted me instantly, and then ran towards with me arm spread out. The next thing I knew I was flung to the ground with Naruto's arms ravelled around me.

"Ugh Naruto, you're kinda heavy." I managed to squeak out.

"Ohh, sorry. I just felt bad that I didn't say bye last night." He said while getting off of me.

Naruto held out his hand and I gladly accepted it. As he hoisted me up I saw the image of Sasuke walking up the hill that I came up. He noticed me and Naruto and he quickly looked down. As I began to walk away I noticed that Naruto and I were still holding hands. I rapidly let go and blushed. Did Sasuke notice, what am I thinking of course he did. I put that thought in the back of my head. It wasn't any of his business anyways.

A good hour and half later Kakashi finally decided to show up. Again, he gave us a cheesy reason why he wasn't there on time. Obviously, I knew it was a lie. It also seemed that the rest of my team was catching on by now. Or maybe they just didn't care because it happens most of the time.

"Alright team, we are going to head to the Hogake's office to get a new mission, let's be on our way." Kakashi said leading the way. '_Why couldn't we have just met there. Baka-sensei_.' I thought to myself.

Sakura was behind him and Naruto was tailing her. Naruto was trying to making idle conversation but Sakura was paying next to no attention at all. As for Sasuke he was off to my right a bit. He hasn't said a word to me since last night. I decided to break the silence.

"How are you Sasuke?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess." He replied.

"Yay! A sentence with no 'hn'! Congratulations!" I said and clapped my hands twice.

Guess what he replied with. He looked at me, but in the corners of his mouth was a small smile and he said "hn".

"Ohh ha-ha, very funny Uchiha."

His smile faded when I said his last name.

"Why were you holding hands with Naruto earlier? This proves that you like him." Sasuke suddenly brought up. He continued to walk forward, eyes placed somewhere in the far distance.

I was stunned for a moment. Was the great Sasuke Uchiha jealous? That's what he really looks like at the moment. Was he jealous of Naruto? No way, he would ever be. Or maybe he has a different reason to be. I don't know! I began mumbling, trying to find the right words to reply to him with.

"Uh, um, No, w-we." I said and looked down so that my bangs would cover my face.

"Hey I was just kidding, I saw that Naruto was picking you up." Sasuke said, his voice sounding a bit apologetic.

I looked up at him and smiled. This guy is trying to mess with me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sasuke's POV~<strong>

As Kamini flipped up her head she smiled at me. Although in the corner off her eyes was the slightest trace of a twitch. Had I made her upset? Was she really upset about me accusing her about being with Naruto? I guess she really doesn't see him as anyone more than just a friend. Part of me, a little tiny part, might just feel a bit bad about angering her but at the same time it was kind of fun getting a reaction out of her. Maybe I'll try to be a bit nicer to her when talking about Naruto, but I still want to pester her.

Before I knew it we were at the Hokage's office. Kamini was still silent and she had an emotionless face. Ch, she was ignoring me. Naruto was all excited about getting a mission. Sakura on the other hand looked drained of energy. It was probably from dealing with him for the entire walk.

Kakashi knocked on the door and we heard a voice on the other side beckoning us in.

The Hokage started off by saying that our mission was to go and babysit some kids but Naruto didn't like that idea. For once I agree with him, babysitting someone's kids isn't really my idea of a mission. After a couple minutes of persuasion Naruto finally got what he was arguing for. The Hokage decided to let us go on a C ranked mission. The Hokage asked for a man to enter the room. The Hokage told us that we have to bring this guy back to the Land of the Waves. Right as he entered he looked at all of us, then he finally settled in eyes on Kamini and as he looked closer he eyes grew twice the size.

"Hello Tazuna." Kamini said. Her eyes focused right on his.

* * *

><p><span><strong>More Reviews= Quicker Updates 3<strong>

This was kind of a 'meh' chapter for me. But there is a decent sized plot point that happened that I will incorporate in the future ehehehehe. **T****ell me what you might think it is, and we shall see if you are insightful or silly. THANKS LOVELIES 3**


	13. Wonderful Journey

**Replies-**

**Veranex: **Ya, I wanted to get the characters in their role as much as possible to make things more believeable, I just hope I can transition Sasuke to romance without it being to weird, or wrong.

**fandomnizer: **Glad it wasn't 'meh' for you :) We shall find out more about tazuna, just not yet hehehehe.

**Sky Hatake: **To answer your question, yes, I would like them to be 16, however I knew that they aren't actually that old at this point in time. Its just hard for me to wrap my head around romance with little kids. BUT YOU ALL CAN IMAGINE then at whatever age you chose. Age does come up later just with timing and such but it doesn't really matter to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Wonderful Journey<strong>

**~Sasuke's POV~**

It was confusing. Normally, I can tell whats going on around me, but this, I don't get. This man named Tazuna, whom we are to take back to the Land of Waves, has been staring Kamini straight in the eyes the moment he saw her. And whats more curious is that she was staring straight back. I wanted to scratch my head, but thought against it. I'll just wait to see what happens.

"Ha you're still a loser, child! You have yet to beat me in our staring competition." He laughed out loud. His loud, bellowing voice caught me of guard for a mere second. Why did he decide to speak now when he has had so much time to do so?

"Pffft. Don't get your hopes up old man." She scoffed and then giggled and ran up to him.

Kamini leaped and went right into his arms. They were hugging, no big deal right? Something inside me just didn't like it. Maybe I just don't trust this guy. But thats only natural not to trust someone that you just met. And it still looks rather awkward.

They let go of each other and started spouting nonsense that the rest of us didn't understand.

"Eh-hem."

Everyone turned to see who made the noise. It was the Hokage with a bored expression on his face.

"If you two are finished with your little reunion, I would like to wish you good luck and goodbye!" He said.

Everyone in the room shrunk to the floor and left the room. Kakashi told us to meet back with him at the gates in 10 minutes. I swiftly rushed back to empty abode. I grabbed all my necessary equipment such as my kunai and shuriken. I snagged some extra clothes, some rice-balls, shoved them in a back-pack and walked out the door.

I was still curious about the connection between Kamini and Tazuna.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kamini's POV~<strong>

"AHHH I'm so happy Naruto!" I yelled to the sun. Naruto and I were heading back to our apartments together. Going with Naruto means what I was less likely to get lost.

"Oh ya? I didn't notice." Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh ha-ha Naruto. No matter how pessimistic, or lamely sarcastic you get, nothing can get me down right now. Well other than Sasuke going on one of his depression field trips again. Ha!"

We were slowly but surely making our way to the apartments. When we got there we sped into our rooms and rapidly gathered all of the things that we might need during the mission. I grabbed extra chocolate. You can never have too much. Just as I locked my door Naruto came out.

"Good timing" I said.

"YUP! Im so excitied. You know I've never actually left the village before. Kamini, you've been everywhere right?" Naruto said, happiness evidently seeping from every pore.

"Really? Well I guess you and I are going to have to go on a little adventure sometime together! What do you say?"

"That would be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

After that we kept on talking about what we might do and what we might see on our current adventure. We weren't really thinking about it as a mission at this point in time. It was really nice to see Naruto so excited about going everywhere. For me, some places bring not so good memories. But I'd be willing to endure them if it was for Naruto.

Shortly after, we arrived at the main gates. Everyone was already there and waiting for us. Kakashi had his little perv book out and was quietly reading away. Tazuna was whistling to him self. Sasuke was standing in spot with a blank face. As for Sakura, well she was trying every method possible to get Sasuke's attention. And might I add, failing miserably. I made a giggled to myself and that caught the attention of Sasuke, but he quickly looked away afterwards. _'What's his problem?'_ I thought. I dismissed that thought and said, "Well are we going to hit the road or what?"

"Well now that everyone is here Kamini, yes we can." Kakashi said. I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't like we were late getting here, he didn't have to use that voice on me. Baka-sensei.

"I'm so pumped!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh calm down Naruto, it's not that big of a deal." Sakura said. I looked at her. And what a hypocrite! She looked just as excited as Naruto was, well, she was better at hiding it. But you could tell by the way her eyes were shifting around quickly that she was.

"Hey! Naruto hasn't been past the village gates before so let him have some fun. Sheeesh." I told her. Sakura simply 'humphed' and minded her own business.

**XxXx**

The knew walk was going to take a while but I've been travelling since I was little so it doesn't really faze me anymore. I'm also really good at zoning out and letting time pass me by, but now that I think about it, that may not be a good trait for a ninja to have. Naruto on the other hand, he is looking at every little thing before him. It's like he hasn't seen a forest of trees before. But it is still cute nonetheless. Everyone else is just walking. They seem pretty bored, but I feel the same.

As I was walking I saw a puddle. That was puzzling; it hadn't rained in the past week had it? But then why would there be a puddle? Unless-, just as I had thought of the answer Kakashi yelled for everyone to duck. That's what everyone did. But when we all looked up Kakashi was torn to shreds. Sakura screamed. I sighed. He is quite the closet dramatic one isn't he?

The next thing I did was run after the ninja that were attacking. I saw one on my right and ran in quick circles around him. I knew he couldn't see me. When I found the right opening I stopped and kicked him right under the chin sending him up in the air. I jumped up after him and then I landed a kick into his stomach sending him back down to the hard ground. One down seems like there's one to go. Once I located the other ninja I saw that Sasuke was in the middle of fighting him. He was doing an amazing job. Then Kakashi appeared and finished off the ninja and tied the two together.

"Is everyone alright?" Kakashi asked rather nonchalantly.

"Sensei." Sakura said as she pointed to Naruto.

I looked over and saw Naruto and he seemed to be poisoned. Ch, the other ninja must have gotten him while I was busy with mine. Kakashi told him he was poisoned and the next thing that happened shocked me. Naruto grabbed a kunai and he stabbed himself in the infected area. He began bleeding a lot. Kakashi then decided to tell him if he continues to bleed he may die. That idiot. Naruto scrambled around until I bonked him on the head. I sat him on a stump and wrapped him hand to stop the bleeding. I looked back at Tazuna and he seemed to be nervous about something. It was time for some answers.

* * *

><p><span><strong>More reviews = quicker update<strong>

We shall learn more about Tazuna and Kamini's relationship in another chappy :) Thanks! Let me know if I'm rushing through anything. Im not that terribly good at fighting scenes but I shall do my darnedest to please you **3**


	14. I'll Be There

**Chapter 14: I'll Be There**

That baka, he is pretty dramatic isn't he? I looked back at Naruto who was caressing is sore hand. Serves the idiot right for jabbing himself with a kunai when the poison could've been sucked out. I shook my head, at least he was alright now and no one was hurt from the ninja attack. What made me proud though was when he made his said the he will never run away or back down from any mission, threat, or enemy and that he will not lose to Sasuke. He was adorable and I believed in him. He may not be a great ninja yet, but I think someone he is going to be someone that people look up to.

Anyways, I looked towards Tazuna, he has some major explaining to do. When I went to ask Tazuna about it Kakashi sighed and shook his head at me. Apparently, Kakashi already talked to him. It seemss like I was in la-la land at the time. He quickly told me that Tazuna couldn't pay for a higher ranked mission and kept it a secret. And apparently there are these assassins trying to kill him so he can't complete the bridge. I immediately told Kakashi that I was doing the mission know matter what. I mean come on, he is an old friend after all.

"I understand Kamini. We've come this far anyways so we might as well see it through." Kakashi said.

"Thank you so much." Tazuna said.

"Don't sweat it." I walked up to him and whacked him on the head. "But you could have at least told me the truth you know? We ninja are here to help!" I said.

"Ah!" Tazuna yelped. "Sorry Kamini."

"Humph." I said but winked at him and smirked. "You can always rely on me Tazuna." I said softly and he smiled warmly at me.

"Well let's keep going. We still have a log walk ahead of us." Kakashi said leading the way.

It felt like several hours went by until we reached the boats that would take us across the water t o reach Tazuna's village. During that time Tazuna regaled us with a story about a man named Gato who is the person that is trying to kill Tazuna.

"Don't worry Tazuna we will protect you no matter what." I said.

"Thanks Kamini I know you will do a good job. It's the rest of your teammates that concern me."

"Hey what's that supp-" I cut of Naruto by slapping my hand over his mouth.

"What he is trying to say is that they really aren't that bad Tazuna. Sasuke was top in the class. Sakura is the brightest kunoichi and Naruto is a hyper-active knucklehead that never ceases to surprise anyone."

"Gosh Kamini I never knew you felt that way about us." Naruto said a bit flattered. Sakura even seemed to blush at the compliment.

"Come on your my team and without you we wouldn't be able to do these missions."

"She's right. Even though you guys slow me down at times." Sasuke commented.

"Hey. Only optimistic people are allowed on the boat. If you don't start acting like it, it's off to walking the plank. ARRG!" I said and held out a hooked finger. Naruto and Sakura giggled while Sasuke shot a glare in my direction, obviously annoyed with me goofy demeanour. I only fluttered my lashes at him and shrugged my shoulders innocently. '_Maybe he's a hopeless cause after all.'_

Soon we made it to shore where we began to bring Tazuna safely to his home. Naruto seemed to be on the more cautious side since the run in with the two ninjas outside of Konoha. No, no let me rephrase that. Paranoid would be the correct word. He's already thrown two kunai into the words. One had almost hit a precious white bunny. The poor things almost shed all of its hair at that moment.

"Naruto, would you cool it a little. Next thing you know you're going to hit someone so be careful." I said scorning Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto you've petrified this innocent bunny." Sakura said and petted the tops of its head, the bunny still shivering in place.

I began to shiver, sensing a presence that I knew all to well.

"Everybody duck!" Kakashi yelled as a sword flew right over top of us.

_'Zabuza'_ I thought to myself. '_What could he possibly want?'_

"Who're you and what do you want!" Naruto yelled.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi Hatake, I'm glad you know my name. As for why I'm here I'm sure the answer is pretty clear. Give me the bridge builder." He replied.

"If we don't?" Kakashi said.

"I'll kill you all." He said with a gruesome smirk on his face.

"Like we would ever hand Tazuna over to you!" I shouted, having not put Zabuza's attention on me.

"My, my, look who we have here. Kamini Yukimura, how long has it been 2 years? What are you doing with these leaf ninja scum?" Zabuza spat out the last bit, but still looked sickly amused.

"Kamini, how do you know this guy?" Sasuke questioned.

"N-not now Sasuke we have more important things to do than to listen to my stories." I sighed knowing later I was going to have to explain myself not only to Sasuke but to everyone else on this team. I didn't even catch the fast that he said my name. Sasuke only nodded then he glared back at our enemy at hand. "In any case Zabuza we aren't giving you Tazuna so we are going to stay and fight!"

"Everyone get into formation and protect Tazuna. I'll deal with him." Kakashi said while lifting up part of his mask. '_What was under it?_' I thought. Then I saw it. The sharingan! The Uchiha's kekkei genkai! But the last time you checked Kakashi definitely wasn't and Uchiha. I heard Sasuke take in a shallow breath of air. Obviously he was just as on edge about it as I was.

"The sharingan." Sasuke whispered.

"Sharingan what's that?" Naruto said, squinting to look at Kakashi's eye.

"It's an eye technique that is well know throughout the ninja world and it has the ability to copy any ninjas jutsus" Sasuke said.

"Ha, yes, but that's only scratching the surface." Zabuza spouted. "And if I'm not mistaken Kakashi you are the Copy Cat Ninja."

"Indeed I am. Everyone keep an eye out and stay close to the bridge builder!" Kakashi said.

Then the fight ensued.

As soon as they began though, Zabuza made fog that made it very difficult to see anything at all... including Zabuza himself. The hairs on my neck stiffened as I anticipated a sneak attack at any moment. Sasuke was shaking like a leaf. I grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze before I let go. He looked at my quickly and gave me a tiny, shaky smile before returning his gaze into the dense fog. Then a scream rendered my ears deaf. Sakura's scream actually. Zabuza made it between our formation. Just as he was about to strike Kakashi stabbed him with a kunai. Zabuza's body burst into water. I knew all to well what that jutsu was, after all, Zabuza was the one to teach me it.

* * *

><p><em>Whelp, there is another chapter for you. Yes, I know I haven't explained Kamini and Tazunas relation yet, but I'm getting to that. BUT OOHH how does she know Zabuza?! You will just have to wait and see ;)<em>

Remember

**_More Reviews=Quicker updates!_**

_**Veranex:** Im glad the transition to romance for Sasuke it doing well :) Now its just working on the Zabuza flight scene and working on the fight on the bridge... hahah _

_**Bella-swan11:** The past will come back to bite her thats for sure. _

_**Sky Hatake**:Well she has to be able to kick some booty! Thanks_


	15. When the World Stops Turning

**Chapter 15: When the World Stops Turning**

Zabuza. I knew he was ferocious, I just never thought I was be fighting him.

Lucky for me, what he didn't know was that I had a trick hidden up my sleeve. I meant to tell my team about my little secret but then I thought that it gave me more of a mysterious advantage in battle. Or to use as a trump card. But there's also a downside. It's too powerful and risky for my liking.

Zabuza quickly sent out more and more of those water clones. But I knew what my next move was. Just as one was about to swing his sword down at us, I made a triangular shape with my index fingers and thumbs, and whispered '**_ice sculpture _****_jutsu_**'. In an instant the water clone stopped moving and became completely frozen. I quickly repeated this jutsu aimed at the other clones. I turned around and made my way back to my team. They were all looking at me dumbfounded.

"Wha-What was that Kamini?" Naruto started, looked completely baffled that I took on 3 Zabuza clones.

"Naruto don't worry about it right now, I'll tell all of you after this fight is over." I replied. I'm sure he didn't want to wait until later but he had to. I watched Kakashi run over to Zabuza, and I felt worried, Zabuza had a plan.

Just as I was thinking that, Zabuza managed to capture a surprised Kakashi in a water prison. He was now surrounded in a ball of water in the form of a sphere; he was helpless in there so we had to get him out. I gritted my teeth. Now, Zabuza has the upper hand. Although, I do have that technique I could end the battle right away. I refused to use it ever again, not on any living thing. So without it, I'm not sure even my abilities would be able to match. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura definitely don't stand a chance against him. Kakashi began spouting nonsense about us running away before he could get at us. But how could we just leave him behind, and we just run away. We all have a bit more pride than that plus none of us have the heart to abandon our sensei. So against his will we stayed and began fighting.

I feverishly ran at towards Zabuza and the captured Kakashi, as Zabuza sent out clones and I used '**_ice sculpture _****_jutsu_**' on all of them. I finally made it so Zabuza when one of his clones appeared behind he and side-kicked me, making me fly across the battle field and it ending with me smashing into a tree, spitting out blood and laying there motionless on the ground. Sure I was alive but my body had given up on me. I had to use all of my willpower to face the battlefront and raise a thumb up to my shocked teammates. I waved at them telling them I was out of this match. It was all up to those three little genin.

Silly, stupid, reckless Naruto ran at Zabuza much the same as I did and was sent back the way he came by a powerful front kick from a clone. But unlike me Naruto managed to regain his balance and did the same thing again. Naruto has some tough skin. Although this time he had a plan. Sasuke and Naruto quickly exchanged glances then Naruto took off. Once again he was sent flying and was skidding across the ground creating a small dust cloud. Naruto then tossed Sasuke a Shadow wind Shuriken. Sasuke quickly leaped and tossed it at Zabuza.

Zabuza laughed "Foolish genin do you really think that a mere shuriken can stop me?"

But what both he and I didn't know was that this shuriken was a bit unusual than normal. Zabuza easily evaded the shuriken as it flew by him, but suddenly the weapon vanished and in its place was the most unpredictable ninja you will ever meet. Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza's arm, that held Kakashi, which forced him to break the jutsu that was holding him captive.

"Amazing teamwork everyone. Im proud." Kakashi said, though not taking his eyes off of Zabuza.

"We couldn't just abandon you sensei." Naruto said smiling.

"I know. In the end it was the right thing to do." He replied.

Now the party begins. The rest of the group re-gathered, and they helped me to my feet. But it was futile and there was no way that I was going to be walking anywhere for quite a while, and I dropped to my knees.

"How are you Kamini?" Naruto asked.

"I'm alright but now's not the time to be worried about me. Kakashi is the one we should be watching." I said.

"I don't think we need to be too worried." Sasuke said, pointing to the fight at hand.

Kakashi and Zabuza were both hashing it out doing the same exact moves. Obviously Kakashi has begun to use his Sharingan on him, and Zabuza doesn't seem to like it one bit.

"What are you doing? Can- Can you see into the-". Zabuza began but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Future? Well yes." Kakashi nonchalantly replied.

At that moment Zabuza began a series of rapid hand signs. And Kakashi was right with him simultaneously doing the exact same signs as him. They both released water dragons upon each other which caused a massive wave to form which swept Zabuza away and leaving the group to go and find him.

"Sasuke stay with Kamini and protect her if anything comes your way. We will be back after we are finished." Kakashi instructed.

Sasuke only nodded and came to my side. The others all left along with Tazuna to search for Zabuza's body. There was an awkward silence in the air that I was not sure how to break other than with a boring statement. Well it either that or this suffocate in silence.

"Interesting fight eh?" I clumsily said. With a little 'hehe' at the end.

"Sure it was alright but I think you were to reckless out there, I mean look where it has gotten you." Sasuke replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey I was only doing what felt right! I wasn't just going to sit there and let Kakashi and everyone else die in front of me. I just can't sit around and watch, doing nothing!." I yelled out. I really was sensitive about this and I hesitantly continued.

"In all of the years that I have travelled I have made friends but none like you guys. Usually I just hopped from village to village meeting people and becoming acquaintances, but never forming bonds like a have with you guys in this short time. Really, I would risk my life so that someone else could live." After I finished Sasuke didn't say anything, maybe he was thinking. But it didn't matter to me. I just wanted to sip of some tea and lie down on a nice bed and heal my poor bruised up body.

"So" Sasuke said breaking the silence. "What was that technique back there that stopped the clones from advancing?" Sasuke inquired trying not to show the interest that was obviously on his face.

"I'll tell everyone when we can get back together. I know Naruto is dying to know as well."

"Hn, fine" Sasuke said.

"Oh look there they are! Yes, warm bed here I come!" I said and Sasuke helped me up to my feet, but I was much to shaky to even take a step. I heard Sasuke sigh.

"Get on." He said as he bent down in front of me.

"What?" I looked utterly shocked at the gesture.

"Baka, get on my back, you cant walk." He sighed again, a tint of pink on his cheeks as he looked forward.

"Oh Sasuke, my hero." I said and slowly moved on his back. He hoisted me up gently and headed off to the group. My eyes became drowsy and I fell asleep on Sasuke's warm back.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I have not been feeling fantastic and a bunch of snow got dumped on us. But not like poor Buffalo, my goodness did they ever get snow! Anyways!<em>

_**Veranex:** Phew, Im glad the fight scenes are working out. And yeah, I was upset when Sasuke's romance wasn't elaborated in the end. Well none of the characters were but still...! As for your question... I have so many favs but I love Fairy Tail, Bleach, and I do watch some shorter series that are reverse harem *blush* I also love ones where a girl is sent back in time to the feudal era, my those men HUNKS mmm... *drools* but yeah, what do you like?_  
><em><strong>Minachi-chan:<strong> Here is your update and what kind of name combo would work for KaminixSasuke? Kamisuke? Sasini *ew*, any ideas?_

_**Sky Hatake**: Yeah, it seems like she knows everyone at this point, and maybe more late, but no she wont know EVERYONE, that would just be silly. As for the mistakes, I apologise, I do my best and don't have anyone doing a beta so I try._

_Thanks for reading my lovelies 3 Leave a review, and ill love you forever and a day!_


	16. I'll be There Again

**Chapter 16: I'll Be There Again**

"Ahhhh…."

I was finally sipping the tea that I have been waiting for all day. Feels good to be in a warm house where you felt a bit safer. I thought about everything that just happened. Kakashi is strong, and Naruto and Sasuke making an unlikely pair. I sighed, remembering that I had used _that_ jutsu. I told them that I would tell them about it, so I guess I really don't have a choice, plus I think Naruto will bug me until he knows. This secret is one I kept hidden because I'm not very proud of it. Sure, it is extremely useful in battle but it is just too dangerous for me to think of using in everyday battle. So rarely use it at all. Clones yes, real, breathing people, no.

"Would you just tell us already! I'm dying to know!" Naruto yelled from behind me, making me jump while my tea was in my hands. I fumbled with the cup, but thankfully no tea was sacrificed.

"Careful Naruto. Hot tea here. And yes I'm going to tell everyone." I said. Everyone was already in the room including Kakashi. All of their eyes had a hint of anticipation. I sighed, it was now or never, and began to tell my secret.

"So the technique I was using is called 'ice sculpture'. Basically it freezes a person from the inside and out and they are instantly frozen, and there is no way to reverse the technique, well at least I haven't found the antidote." I looked down while saying the last part. Memories of my past flooded my head and I quickly shook them off. My team then began to bombard me with questions. Kakashi started.

"So is this part of you kekkei genkai?"

"Yes it is." I said a bit too quickly, Kakashi noticed my hesitation to continue.

"But Kamini! Why didn't you just freeze Zabu-"Naruto stated but I abruptly cut him off.

"No! I will never use it on a living person ag-". I stopped suddenly thinking about what I was about to say to everyone.

"Guys I think we should leave Kamini alone for a little while." Sakura said. I just nodded and hung my head. I was really disappointed in myself. If any of them were to find out what I had done they may not trust me anymore. I just couldn't bare to think of their eyes staring at me, and that they might be thinking that I was a monster. When I lifted my head I noticed a presence still in the room. Sasuke was perched on the window sill looking outside. He truly did look beautiful, but when looking closer, his face just looked blank. Nothing. Not a fleck of happiness or sadness was there. Just nothing, at least what I could tell. He then turned around to look at me. Something on his face suddenly changed. There was concern and curiosity written all over it. Well, I knew what he was waiting for. An explanation from me.

"Sasuke, I know you want to know what I was going to say but-"

"No, I think I know, but I just want to know why. You could have prevented the whole battle from happening. So why didn't you?" He replied, adding an arch to his brow.

"Sasuke, this isn't something that I really want to talk about."

"Why didn't you just finish him when you had the chance?" He pushed on.

"Please stop." I mumbled.

"No, not until I get my answer." This cocky bastard.

I didn't say anything. I was ready to explode.

"Kami-"

"Stop!" I yelled. "No more! No more questions, no more why, nothing, just stop and leave me alone. I've gone through enough already today as it is!" I breathed heavily calming my shaky voice and took a sip of my lukewarm tea. Not only was my mood spoiled, but now so was my tea. Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment but when he did it shocked me.

"If you decide to tell someone I am willing to listen. I just want to tell you that if you keep this secret all to yourself it's going to eat you from the inside out." He began to turn around when I grabbed the corner of his shirt. He shot me a somewhat surprised look, but then it returned to normal.

"You're right. I need to tell at least one person. And I guess you know me the best already so I suppose you're the best candidate." I sighed loudly. "Will you still listen?" I asked with my head down. I was ashamed of what I was going to tell him. Thoughts and memories hung in my head.

"I'll listen." He replied and sat down in front of me.

"But you have to keep it a secret. No one else can ever learn about it, okay?" I said hoping that he would get that this isn't something that a person would bring up in a normal conversation.

"I promise." He replied, almost as if he didn't show any interest at all. But he obviously did, he wouldn't be here if he didn't.

"Well, the reason I don't use the technique to its full potential is because I did once. It was the most horrifying experience of my life." Images flew across my mind. "And I will never be able to forgive or forget what I did that day." I stopped, unable to continue for the moment.

"It's okay. Take your time. We can do this at your pace." Sasuke said. I nodded thankfully. Was is just me or was he being more considerate than usual? I took a deep breath and continued.

"This all happened when I was 13 years old. I was travelling at the time and I was desperate for some human contact. At this time in my life, I was really craving a friendship or a companion that I could spend hours with. I was passing through a small village when I bumped into someone. Her name was Coral. My life felt more complete. We talked and soon became fast friends. Her and I spent days playing together and just talking like any other normal girls would. Then a friend of hers became extremely jealous of me and began attacking the two of us. If she couldn't be best friends with Coral, than no one could. So she threw attacks at us left and right. She went at Coral, but she wasn't a ninja, and she had no way of defending herself. The other girl was going in for the final blow when I released my `ìce sculpture` jutsu out of happened after I said those two words, is why I feel like this today. Not only did I freeze the girl but I also froze my best friend Coral." Silence filled the air as I hung my head low.

"So it was just an accident. You were protecting your friend but she got caught up in the attack. Kamini you don't have to hurt yourself thinking about this." Sasuke said gently.

"You don't understand, it wasn't just and accident. It was an irreversible one. I can't go back and undo what I did. There's no antidote. She is still frozen and nothing I do can save her. I killed her!"

"You just need to forget what happened and move on. Forgive yourself."

"Look who's talking, mister I can never forgive him for destroying my clan. '_If only I was stronger._' It's exactly the same!" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face.

"No it's not!" Sasuke yelled and stood up. Maybe I shouldn't have gone as far as to bring that up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It just that, it is something that I don't think that I will ever be able to forget. But that is why I vowed that I would never use it on a living person again." I sighed and wiped away some tears. Sasuke stalked off in an angry huff. I wished that I could be sleeping somewhere peaceful without a care in the world, and never wake up from an everlasting dreamland. But reality is what is here, so that's what I'm stuck with.

* * *

><p>I am so stupid. I had finished this chapter and went on to edit the next one and I uploaded it to the Doc manager only to find out that I didn't add this one when I finished it. So sorry! Well you guys get two chapters from me this time around! HA<p>

**Veranex:** I love Skip Beat too, I watched the anime first, but as usual, the manga was better. Actually I remember growing up and watching Sailor Moon and Inuyasha :P. The snow is great, but people forget how to drive and things get messy. Plus when it rains it all turns to sludge and is nasty to walk through. And it TOTALLY agree! What was with those awkward pairings? One was Ino and Sai right? Thats so weird. Did they even talk to one another at all? Ha now that I think about it, Sai was like Sasuke 2.0 on team 7, so thats what Ino got :p NAHH but was weird.

**Sky Hatake**: Thanks….. though snow…. i am not thankful for. Adults have to relearn how to drive every year.

Once again, thanks for the review, they make me smile


	17. When the Storm is Through

**Chapter 17: When the Storm is Through**

Morning came around and my body was feeling much better but I was still unable to walk more than 3 steps at a time. I gave my body a good stretch and I sighed contentedly. When I got out of bed everyone was sitting around a table eating.

"Good morning." I said as I wobbled to the table before gravity took me, and I scrambled to my chair. "So what are we having?"

"Pancakes." Naruto said. "And boy are they good."

"Great, I'm super hungry." I sat down and began to munch on a big plate of pancakes.

"Today students, we will be heading to the forest for some training." Kakashi sensei said.

**X**

Last night we had all got together and talked about the battle. In the end we came to the conclusion that there was a possibility that Zabuza may still be alive. Sasuke and I didn't know about what they had seen when they went to look for him, but they filled us in. Apparently, when they got to the body of Zabuza, a ninja appeared and threw some senbon needles at him and took off with the body. At that time, they didn't think of the possibility that the ninja was assisting him. So Zabuza is most likely alive. So this is the reason that we need to train. Kakashi was also unable to move actively because of over using his Sharingan. He passed out after finding Zabuza and he has been on bed rest like me. So all of us walked, well except for Kakashi and I, we both hobbled on crutches.

We made it into the forest and Naruto and Sasuke both seemed to be at each other's necks. Kakashi instructed us that we needed to walk up a tree. Obviously, all of us thought that was a simple task until he said 'no hands'. Kakashi walked towards the tree and put one foot on the tree and then the other and began walking up the tree, even along with his crutches. He paused while standing on the underside of a branch. He tossed all of us kunai and said to use them to mark our progress.

"Now I suggest that you take a running start to get momentum. Make sure to focus your chakra right to the soles of your feet. Kamini I'm not sure how much of this you will be able to do but do your best."

What none of them knew was that I already practiced this while I was travelling. I came upon a few ninja that were training and they were doing this exact exercise. I asked if I could join them and they accepted. So for the next 2 days I worked really hard until I mastered walking up the tree.

"I think I'll be fine sensei." I said.

"Already, begin." Kakashi shrugged.

Everyone except me ran at the tree. I just stood watching. Naruto practically ran at the tree smacking himself off of it. Sasuke made it 2 steps, left a bit of a dent int the tree, than came back down. I looked for Sakura but I didn't see her until I looked higher up the tree, and there she was smiling up high on a branch.

"This isn't too hard." Sakura said giggling.

"It seems Sakura is better at chakra control than the boys." Kakashi remarked.

"Kakashi don't say something that will make Sasuke hate me!" She yelled back.

"Kamini aren't you going to have a try." Naruto asked, he scratched his head from the fall he had.

"Are you joking?" Sasuke said. "She can barely walk as it is."

"Excuse me Sasuke," I shot him a quick smirk. "But I think I will have a go." I snorted knowing that this would be a cinch. I wanted to rub it into Sasuke's pretty little face. I walked towards the tree and focused my chakra to my feet and began walking. I have to admit I was a bit shaking because I wasn't used to being on crutches and walking in the first place. I made it to the first branch, which was a decent ways up and sat down. I was a bit tired. Not all of my energy had returned just yet. "Haha girls win. Boys lose."

"There's no way you should be able to do this for your first time without running. Unless... this isn't your first time." Sasuke snorted.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. Yes I have done this before. But I have to say that I don't have enough energy to get back down so can someone catch me?" I asked using my puppy dog face.

"I'll catch you!" Naruto insisted.

"Alright Naruto I'm in your hands." '_Please catch me_' I whispered to myself. I think Sasuke noticed me whispering and somewhat braced himself for a catch. I smiled thinking that he might actually be worried about me. '_So he is a secret softy_?' I laughed to myself. I chucked my crutches down to the ground first. "Well here I go."

I pushed myself off of the branched and closed my eyes not wanting to see a frantic Naruto running beneath me. What I did hear was. "Loser, get under her!" Then I heard a shuffle and I landing safely in Narutos arms. Well that's what I thought until I opened my eyes. I saw Sasuke with an exasperated face. "Don't ever let Naruto try to catch you again. He really sucks at positioning himself."

"Hey that's not true. I was standing right where you are."Naruto exclaimed.

"Sure you were but you were moving back and forth." Sasuke muttered.

"Whatever Sasuke, you just wanted to catch her yourself." Naruto disagreed. I looked at Sasuke's face and saw a ting of pink on his cheeks. He was looking anywhere but at me. I smiled lightly.

"Ya right Naruto." Sasuke said and stood up "I just think she's worth rescuing cause she is a better asset to this team than you."

"Alright, lovers you can stop. And Sasuke you can let me down now." I laughed. He just shot me a hard look at the first comment but nodded and put me down and handed me my crutches.

"Thanks." I said and I walked over to a tree and sat myself down for a rest. It seemed like Kakashi was doing the same because he was passed out under another tree. Sakura went back to the house saying she was going to help out with supper. Sasuke and Naruto made a competition out of this training of course, but neither of them was making very much progress. Naruto cursed and looked at me then headed towards me. He crouched in front of me.

"Kamini can you give me some tips on how to do this?" He asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"But you can't tell Sasuke what you said or anything got it?"

"Alright Naruto." I leaned forward and whispered in my ear. As I was whispering I saw Sasuke looking at us wondering what was being said. I smiled at him and winked teasingly. He quickly turned his attention back towards the tree.

"Thanks Kamini, this should help a lot." Naruto said and ran off back to his tree. Next thing I knew was that Sasuke was standing to the left of me with his arms crossed around his chest and was looking off to somewhere else.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Sorry Sasuke I'm under oath. I cannot reveal that information." I said trying not to laugh.

"He asked you how to do it didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. We just had a friendly conversation because we can." I stifled another laugh.

"Kamini! Ah whatever." Sasuke said and stomped off. I snickered and watched the two of them try to climb up a tree. Soon enough I dozed off into a lovely dream.

* * *

><p>There we have it! Another chapter as promised. So sorry that the last one wasn't up earlier. Im such a silly person.<p>

**More Reviews=quicker update**


	18. In the End

**Chapter 18: In the End**

I woke up abruptly from my peaceful sleep as I felt my shoulder being shaken.

"Kamini wake up already, its night-time." Someone said as they continued to shake me.

"I'm up, I'm up. You can stop." I said groggily and waved a hand at the person who dare interrupt my lovely nap. I opened my eyes and I saw Sasuke sitting beside me. '_I wonder how long he has been here?_' "So how did it go?" I yawned.

"Well considering the time.…" Sasuke began and looked to the night sky. "Neither of us has made it yet but there has been improvement." Sasuke said. He seemed extremely exhausted, and Naruto must have been training with him for hours.

"I see." I rubbed my tired eyes. "Where is Naruto?"

"He crawled back to the house an hour ago."

"Why didn't you go with him?" I asked.

"You were asleep and I wasn't just going to leave you out here."

"Well thanks, I guess." I began to stand up but as soon as I was halfway up my knees trembled and I went about down to the ground. Sasuke extended his hand to me. I looked curiously at it for a moment contemplating his actions. This really seemed out of Sasuke's nature.

"Just grab it. The sooner we can get back to the house the better." He said looking somewhere else.

"Alright." I grabbed his hand and he yanked me the rest of the way up. I began to shake again but he pulled me to his side and put his arm around my back and holding my waist. His other hand held my crutches. '_Well this is kind of awkward.' _I thought. I blushed thinking about the situation we were in. His face was so close to mine, it's slightly unnerving. I wonder what people would think if they saw the two of us right now? I shuddered at the thought. Yes, the quicker we get back to the house the better.

"L-let's just get back as fast as we can." I stuttered. Neither of us hesitated as we began the walk back. It was really dark, yet peaceful, and I could hear the sound of animals running around the ground and through the trees. It was silent for the most part but I just couldn't handle it so I starting talking. "So who do you think is going to make it to the top first?" I asked knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Me of course, but Naruto is working hard." He muttered the last bit. "But what can he do? He is just a stupid ninja with no sense of what he's doing."

"Hey that's not true." I smacked the back of Sasuke's head with he hand that was around his shoulder. "Naruto has loads of potential and he has willpower like no one I have ever met before. He's special even though he can be incredibly stupid at times. So don't bash on him."

"I think you like Naruto a lot more than before. He sure likes you." Sasuke added and looked away.

"Sasuke, would you quit it." I rolled my eyes. "There's is nothing between us. We are just really good friends. You know what I think; I think you are beginning to sound a bit jealous of him." I said triumphantly.

"There's no way that I would be jealous of that knucklehead." His onyx eyes bore into my blue ones. "What is there to be jealous about anyway?" Sasuke defended.

"Well. You could be jealous about the relationship the both of us share."

"What the gross friendship and affection you guys have? Please, that is not what I would be jealous of."

"Fine, I don't really care anyway. It's not like you have a chance with me anyhow." I snorted.

"Oh really. Every other girl in the village seems to want me, what makes you any different?"

"Well for one, I think you're a total selfish ass, two you're an ass and three, oh look you're an ass. Sasuke you have a tendency to get on my nerves, very easily I might add. If you don't manage to change the way you treat people you'll never get anywhere. Be it friendships or relationships."

"I don't see why I need to treat people nicely. I just tell them like it is."

"Sasuke," I sighed and talked in a calm voice. I'm not really mad at him at all, I just want to get my point across and hope that maybe, someday we can talk together as friends and have a good time. "There are times when you should be honest with people. And there are also times when you should bite your tongue." I said.

"And what time is it now?" He asked

"Right now it's time that you bite your tongue, shut up, and take me back." I smirked at him.

"Hn." Sasuke said and smirked back.

Okay, so I deserved that one. What was aI expecting? 'Yes Kamini, you're right I am an ass and I want to change!' Don't make me laugh. Sasuke would never say that and I don't think I want to hear that. It just wouldn't suit him. As much as he is a jerk I cant see in smiling and acting like a goof, like the way Naruto is. All I want is for him to tone done the jerk inside him and live a little.

With that though in mind we eventually made it back to the house where everyone was. Naruto was scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow. Sakura was chatting away to no one in particular and Kakashi was doing his best just to keep his eyes open.

"What a sad bunch we are." I said with a smirk.

Naruto look up at me and gave me a huge toothy smile.

"Oh Naruto. Gross. Swallow first before you show off those pearly whites." I said half-jokingly. To my right Sasuke was snickering.

"Ya Naruto that is so disgusting." Sakura added with a fool look on her face.

"You think that's nasty?" Naruto said and looked at Sakura and stuck out his tongue that was covered in chewed food. The look on Sakura's face was priceless. She was obviously doing her best not to gag and embarrass herself. I, on the other hand, was laughing my butt off. Naruto has some humour.

"Okay, okay Naruto, we get it you're the King of Cuisine. Now swallow it and keep it down." I managed to say between giggles.

Sasuke helped walk me over to a chair where I made myself a plate of food and dug in. I sighed contently. I was taken from my food bliss when Naruto spoke.

"Hey Kamini, I've been meaning to ask you something." He began and I notice his eyes flicker quickly over to Tazuna who was sitting in the other room reading a book. "How did you Tazuna? You guys looked like you knew each other back in Konoha."

"Right. I haven't told you guys yet." I thought back to when I saw Tazuna in Konoha. I looked around the room and noticed that my whole team was interested in what I was going to say. "Alright this goes back a few years when I was travelling. Of course. Anyway, I came to this part of the world to learn some water techniques but realized that there really aren't any ninja around here. One day I was coming through this village and a little girl was asking for some food. And how can you say no to something so adorable?" I smiled fondly at the memory. "Anyway, I gave her some food along with some money and apparently someone had been watching. Tazuna in fact. He approached me and told me about the tough times that the village was facing since they are cut off economically. But he said that his heart warmed when he saw my act of kindness towards the girl. So, he offered me a place to stay after hearing that I travelled around. Thats really it." I shrugged. It wasn't really that interesting of a story. Now how I met Zabuza is another one all together.

"Yeah, okay, but what was with the whole staring thing?" Naruto asked between bites of food.

"Oh that?" I laughed. "We just have a staring contest when we see each other after a while. I've come to visit them more than once actually."

"Ok." Naruto shrugged having thought that it was going to be something a bit more interesting.

I slid my plate away, having finished my food. I went to get up with the aid of my crutches but as I got up, my balance gave away and my vision blurred. Thankfully, Sasuke reacted quickly and he steadied me.

"What was that about?" He questioned with a look that could be concern.

"I'm not sure? My stomach hurts and my head feels a bit fuzzy." I replied.

"Maybe you should go lie down Kamini and rest up. It's always the best medicine." Sakura suggested giving me a sympathetic look.

"Thanks. I think that's what I'll do."

"I'll lead you there." Sasuke said.

"Thanks. Good night everyone." I looked at Kakashi and noticed he was asleep in his chair.

"Naruto you should carry Kakashi to his bed once you're done." I said in a hushed voice. "I think he'd appreciate it."

"Will do. Night Kamini." Naruto said with a cute grin.

"Night."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Hows it going? Any who….. here is the newest chapter. I know not much happened, there is a bit of a lull as we wait for the fight with Zabuza and Haku so you will have to bare with me. So I put in some Kamini and Sasuke fluff so ease your hearts… hopefully.<p>

Please leave a review for more chapters.

**shirohara:** Thanks, Im trying to keep them in character and not rush things too much, but make sure there are some fluff moments XD

**Kuraudo-chan**: Well I am glad you found your way to this story. I know that nothing happened much, Im more building up to the bridge fight for now. But I promise more to come! And thanks for the Tazuna comment it was actually in the next(this) chapter that I was editing. I hadn't forgotten even if it looked like it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even a little bit :)

Thanks for reading. Until next time my loves :D


End file.
